Sneaking Around
by Shabbuuu
Summary: This is my sequel to Hidden. AU where Jackie isn't part of the basement gang. The story of how to opposites end up together.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to my story Hidden. Well, not really a sequel. More like an expansion of Hidden. I recommend you read Hidden first but whatever.**

"Hyde, why don't you just come with us to prom? I mean how bad can it be?" Eric asked for the thousandth time that night.

"Man, I'm not going to prom. That's only for losers who can't get laid," Hyde insisted.

"What? I can so totally do it," Eric squeaked.

"If you could, you would," Hyde argued.

"Well I mean, I might not be able to do it with Donna but I could totally find someone to do it with. I just _want _to do it with Donna."

Hyde smirked over at his oldest friend. "You're such a girl."

"It's not like you're doing it with anyone either Hyde," Eric reminded.

"Yes I am."

"Who?"

"That," Hyde said as he stood up, "is none of your business."

"Where are you going?"

"That is also none of your business," Hyde told him as he grabbed a six pack and a cooler out of the shower.

Without another word Hyde walked out of the basement. He climbed the stairs silently, hoping to avoid Red or Kitty. At the top of the stairway, Hyde noticed Fez and Kelso walking up the driveway in their matching white suits. Hyde rolled his eyes. The two morons had decided that since neither of them could get a date that they would go together to try and pick chicks up. Dumbasses.

"Hello Hyde, my dance hating American friend. Where are you off to?" Fez posed.

"Just going for a drive."

"Aw man Hyde's going to get laid!" Kelso screeched.

"Why is it never Fez who is going to get laid?"

"One day little buddy," Kelso promised, patting Fez's shoulder.

Hyde rolled his eyes and walked down to the Camino. Once he was inside he backed down the driveway. Turning on the radio, he drove towards the water tower.

Hyde climbed up the ladder with the cooler hitched on his arm. At the top of the water tower he sat with his legs over the edge so that he was overlooking the town lights. Immediately he grabbed a beer and cracked it open. He took a long sip before sitting it down next to him so he could grab his cigarettes.

He lit one of the cigarettes and inhaled. After exhaling he brought the can back to his mouth. He sat there for a while just looking at the town he'd grown up in. It was peaceful up here, especially when he was alone. He liked when he had a minute alone. Living in the basement at the Formans' didn't really give him much alone time.

Hyde took a drag on the cigarette again just as he heard clanking on the metal ladder. He waited a minute then looked over just in time to see a girl's head appear.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was up here," she apologized as she began to climb back down.

"That's cool," he shrugged.

He recognized this girl as the cheerleader that had been giving Kelso a hard time. The chick was hot, he had to admit.

He watched her hesitate before climbing back up the ladder and sitting a couple feet to his left. He had to give her credit for not backing down. Most preppy chicks would have taken off with their tails between their legs if they found him all alone on the water tower. He reached over and grabbed another can from the cooler.

"Beer?" he offered.

She hesitated a second. "Sure, why not?"

She took the beer and looked at it for a second. He wondered what she was hesitating for. Even a stupid cheerleader had to know how to open a freaking can. It wasn't all that complicated. Finally she held the can back towards him.

"Can you open it for me?" she asked, her eyes wide as she looked at him. "I just got my nails done and I don't want to chip them or anything."

Hyde raised an eyebrow. She really thought she was a princess or something, unable to open her own freaking beer. Still, he took the can back and popped it open before handing it back to her. He pretended not to notice that her hand brushed against his as she took it back.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

Hyde turned back to the overlook of the town, watching the lights in certain buildings turn on and others turn off. It was silent between them for a minute at most before the cheerleader started chatting away.

"So what are you doing up here? Aren't you a junior?" she quizzed.

"Yeah, so?"

"So, prom's tonight. Why are you here when you could be at prom?"

"Because I don't do dances," Hyde explained.

"Why not?"

"Because they're stupid."

He noticed that as soon as he had said this he said this she looked personally offended. Her eyebrows furrowed and she crossed her arms over her chest as she examined him. Hyde had to stifle a laugh.

"That's not true! Dances, especially prom, are meant to be romantic. You get to go and spend time with someone you really like and dance. The only day more important than prom is your wedding day," she informed him.

Hyde stared at her, amazed. Was she serious? She couldn't seriously think so highly of a night where a hundred plus teens crammed into a small gym with streamers and a cheap disco ball. She looked completely serious though, a dreamy look on her face as she thought about it.

"If it's so special why aren't you there?"

She huffed before explaining. "Because some idiot told all the guys at school I was going with him even though I told him no like a thousand times."

Hyde smirked. The only idiot that would do that was Kelso. Plus, he knew Kelso had been after this chick for a while now.

"So then, why didn't you just say yes to Kelso?" he asked, actually curious.

Not many girls were smart enough to look past his 'man-prettiness' as Kelso called it, yet this cheerleader had managed to do just that. He took in a breath of smoke as he waited for her reply.

"Because he may be a good looking guy but he's like…pretty like a girl, not handsome like a man should be," she explained.

Hyde almost chocked on the smoke, surprised by her answer and also highly amused. The cheerleader continued however, oblivious to his amusement.

"Also, he's _really _stupid. How'd you know he was the one who did it?"

"Cause Kelso's the biggest moron I know," Hyde explained with a shrug. "He's the only person I know that's stupid enough to do that."

"Oh."

"Yup."

With that Hyde finished his beer and dropped the can over the railing and into the trees below. He pulled out another beer and cracked it open. "That and he kept talking about how some cheerleader was playing hard to get by continuously turning him down. There aren't too many cheerleaders smart enough to turn Kelso down."

She nodded and the silence returned. Both sipped at their cans of beer. Hyde took a final pull on the cigarette before stubbing it out on the metal floor.

"So cheerleader, that answers why you're not at prom but why are you up here? Isn't it a little too dirty for you to be hanging out up here, especially with a burnout like me?"

She didn't look at him, instead keeping her eyes fixed on the town below.

"I love the view. It makes me think of Paris."

"Seriously? I mean, looking over Point Place's down town area makes you think of Paris? That's kind of pathetic," he scoffed.

"Well, I've never been to Paris but my mom always tells me about it, or at least she does when she's home. This is the closest I've ever come to matching her description with my own eyes."

Hyde looked over at her and there was something so distant about her voice that it hit home. He just nodded in understanding.

"What are you doing up here?"

"Didn't have anything else to do and Red would kick my ass if he saw me sitting around the basement drinking his beer and smoking."

"Is Red your dad?" she asked.

"What? Oh, I mean, uh, no. He's my friend's dad. I live with them though."

"Huh," she nodded.

"Yup."

It was silent for a moment again before she cleared her throat.

"Do you mind if I ask why you live with them?" she asked quietly and hesitantly.

Hyde looked over at her. She was looking at him with curiosity but not the nosey kind, just kind of wondering, so he told her.

"Well, my dad ran out on me and my mom when I was little. Then last year my mom took off. She'd disappeared for a few days at a time before but after a few weeks she called and said she wasn't coming back. The Formans, that's the family that took me in, they stopped by to check in on me and overheard the conversation. They didn't give me an option other than to say that I should pack my bags 'cause I was moving in with them."

"Well that was nice. It sucks living alone," she sighed with a familiar sadness.

Hyde heard the meaning behind the statement but he had to be sure. There was no way this rich, preppy, innocent cheerleader was living alone. Plus she had already made the comment about her mom not being around much.

"What do you know about living alone cheerleader?"

She looked at him with her eyes even wider than normal and Hyde couldn't help but admit, at least to himself, that she looked kind of cute like that, her wide eyes filled with innocence and panic.

"I, uh, meant that it must have sucked living alone. Also, my name's not cheerleader. It's Jackie."

"Okay Jackie. What do you know about living alone?" he repeated.

"I told you that I didn't mean to make it sound like I knew what it was like to live alone," she replied quickly.

"Whatever."

He wasn't going to sit here and press her about it. What did he care if she was living alone in some fucking mansion? Better than sleeping on a cot in some perfect family's basement.

Again the two were silent. Hyde dropped another can over the railing and opened the cooler. Jackie reached over and dropped her can down to the ground too.

"You want another beer?"

"Sure," she agreed, taking the one he extended to her.

They went back to silence but this one was brief.

"So, what's your real name?"

This caught Hyde off guard and he looked over at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, everyone calls you Hyde but that's your last name, right?"

Hyde nodded.

"So what's your first name?"

Hyde didn't make a habit out of telling random girls his first name but he'd also made a few other exceptions with her so why not one more.

"Steven."

"That's cool," she smiled at him.

He smirked back, knowing she was just imitating him from earlier. Normally he'd reply with a whatever but he didn't. Instead he just nodded. "Yup."

Silence fell between them yet again. It wasn't until Hyde heard a gurgling noise from where she was sitting. He looked over at her, amused yet again by the little brunette. He noticed she was blushing and he smirked at her.

"What the hell was that?" he laughed.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure? Because I'm pretty sure it was your stomach growling," he teased.

"Fine, it was my stomach. I haven't eaten and I'm a little hungry."

Hyde suddenly didn't feel so amused.

"What do you mean you haven't eaten? Haven't eaten since when?"

Jackie shrugged, avoiding his eyes as he stared over at her. Finally she looked up and met his eyes.

"Yesterday," she mumbled.

"What? You haven't eaten since yesterday? Why not?" he demanded, suddenly angry.

He couldn't quite understand why he was angry except for the fact that he had faced hunger a few times and it wasn't fun. He didn't get why this chick, who had a great little body, would optionally starve herself. It wasn't like she needed to lose any weight. She was already fucking hot.

Finally she sighed. "I don't know."

Hyde could tell she was lying to him so he pushed. "Jackie," he said warningly.

She continued to avoid his eyes.

"Come on," he finally said, standing up.

"What?" she asked, glancing up at him.

"Come on," he encouraged, gathering his stuff. "You like shiny things, right?"

"Of course. What kind of girl doesn't like shiny things?"

Hyde wanted to laugh. She was in for a real surprise when he showed her what he meant by something shiny. Instead he put on a fake smile and looked down at her.

"Well, we're going to buy you something shiny to cheer you up."

"Okay!" she beamed, pushing to her feet.

Hyde picked up the cooler and began to descend the ladder. Jackie followed him down. Every few seconds Hyde's eyes wandered up his skirt but he couldn't help it. Why had she thought that was an appropriate water tower outfit anyway? His eyes literally could not help sliding up her long, toned, tanned legs and he wanted to see more than just that.

He forced himself to look away as she glanced down at him. He knew he was busted but she didn't say anything and she didn't freak out so when she went back to looking ahead as she climbed down, Hyde risked a glance up again. No wonder Kelso wasn't taking no for an answer with this one.

At the last rung Hyde dropped the foot and a half to the ground. Jackie reached the last rung a second later. Hyde reached out and grabbed her waist. He helped her to the ground. She turned to face him but his hands remained on either side of her body.

"Thanks," she said almost silently to him.

Hyde held her gaze for a minute and was tempted to lean down and kiss her. Instead he nodded.

"Whatever."

She stayed between his hands for a second longer before stepping back.

"So, where are we going to find something shiny at ten on a Saturday night in Point Place?" she asked. Suddenly her expression changed to one of pure horror. "You're not going to break into a jewelry store or something are you?"

Hyde chuckled. He loved having the reputation of being ten times more badass than he was. Sure he smoked and got in fights and got suspended and got bad grades but other than that he was pretty clean. He'd never gotten into any real trouble yet everyone seemed to think he did.

"No. Just get in the car," he instructed.

She glanced over his shoulder and saw the Camino behind him. She followed him over and got into the car.

Hyde drove back towards town. He felt Jackie looking at him but he kept his eyes on the road. Driving with someone that hot next to you was a bad freaking idea. It was far too dangerous having her skirt riding up higher than before.

Finally Hyde pulled up to the Fatso Burger drive through. He smiled over at her as he ordered two cheeseburgers, a large fry and two pops.

Pulling up to the pickup window, he finally risked looking over at her. She was glaring at him.

"You promised me something shiny," she reminded him.

"And here it is," Hyde grinned, handing her one of the cheeseburgers wrapped in tinfoil.

"You suck," she told him with a pout.

"Why? I promised you something shiny and here's something shiny. You have no right to be mad."

Hyde chuckled as he pulled into a parking spot in front of the building. He shifted into park and began to set out the food.

"You suck," she repeated angrily.

"Whatever. Just eat."

"Do you know how unhealthy this is for you?"

"Um, yeah but that's what makes it great," he shrugged.

"It's also what makes you fat."

"Jackie, you have a great body. One Fatso burger is not going to kill you."

He mentally kicked himself for letting that slip out of his mouth. He hadn't meant to boost her ego. Cheerleaders' egos were big enough as it was.

"You think I have a great body?" she smiled, reaching over and touching his knee lightly.

"What?" he asked, trying to hide what he'd just said.

"You do," she beamed.

"Whatever," he grunted, biting into his burger. "Just eat your food."

He smirked as Jackie opened her burger wrapper and slowly bit into it.

"See? It's not that bad."

"Oh whatever Steven."

"It's Hyde," he grunted.

"I like Steven better."

"I don't."

That wasn't normally a lie. He didn't like people calling him Steven but for some reason, coming out of her mouth it sounded so fucking hot.

"Well, why can't I call you Steven?"

"Because it's lame."

"I like it," Jackie shrugged.

"You want some fries?" Hyde asked, holding out the fries.

"Sure, why not? I'm already going to have to work this off tomorrow anyway."

"I know a great way to work that off," he informed her suggestively.

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Take me home you pig."

Hyde smiled and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Where do you live?"

"On Remington Place."

That was the really nice section of Point Place. With like mansion, mansions. He let out a low whistle as he thought about how big her house probably was.

"You really are loaded, aren't you?"

Jackie blushed and nodded slightly.

"That's cool."

"Yeah?"

Hyde looked over at her. Was she seriously doubting that wealth was a good thing? He could only wish he was loaded.

"Yeah, it's cool."

"Cool."

Hyde turned the radio on as he drove towards Remington. When he got onto the street Jackie gave him directions to her house. It was a minute later that he was pulling into a long driveway. It was a good quarter mile long.

"I had a lot of fun with you tonight," Jackie said shyly.

"That's cool."

Jackie examined his face, trying to figure out what that meant. Hyde just stared back at her. Finally she shrugged.

"Well, goodnight. Thank you for dinner and the beer."

"Whatever."

Jackie leaned over and kissed his cheek before quickly getting out of the car and walking into her house. When the front door was shut behind her she leaned against it and let out a breath. She couldn't remember ever the butterflies in her stomach going as crazy as they were at that moment. It was probably the beer. Cheap stuff often did that to her, made her feel weird and off.


	2. Chapter 2

The next Monday at school, Hyde was sitting in the cafeteria with the gang when he saw Jackie walk by. She was wearing shorts that showed off her legs and a t-shirt that clung to her body in all the right ways.

"Oh! There's Jackie," Kelso yelped, jumping to his feet. "I'm going to go talk to her. Do you think she'll be mad I took Pam Macy to prom instead of her?"

"She turned you down Kelso," Hyde reminded him. "I don't think she'll care if you took someone else to prom."

"Yeah but she's just playing hard to get. She actually does want me."

Hyde smirked and shook his head. "Yeah, whatever man."

"I'm going to go talk to her."

With that Kelso marched towards her.

Jackie saw Kelso walking towards her and frowned. This boy was dense. How many times did she have to turn him down before he caught on that she just wasn't interested?

"Hi Jackie!"

"Hey Kelso."

"You should call me Michael. Girlfriends usually call their boyfriends by their first names you know."

Jackie thought about how she had called Hyde Steven just a couple of nights before and almost smiled. She bit it back however, not wanting to send Kelso the wrong message.

"And if I was your girlfriend I would call you that but I'm not so I'm going to call you Kelso like everyone else."

"So I'm sure you heard I took Pam Macy to prom Saturday."

"No, I didn't know that."

"Oh, well I did. And I wanted you to know that because I want you to know I was going to be completely honest with you in this relationship."

Jackie rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"How many times do I have to tell you this Kelso? I'm not interested!"

"I think you've played hard to get long enough. I respect you now so we can go do it, right?"

"Leave me alone."

"Fine. I'll call you tonight."

"Please don't."

"I'll talk to you tonight, baby," Kelso insisted, shooting Jackie a wink.

Kelso loped off towards his table. Jackie's gaze followed him to the table where Hyde was sitting with a tall gangly kid and a girl who looked very much like a boy. She met his eyes briefly before he turned his gaze to the guy next to him.

"So Hyde, what'd you do Saturday?" Eric probed yet again.

"Nothing man. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Just wondering."

"Why do you keep asking?" Donna questioned.

Hyde groaned. He just wanted them to all drop it. It wasn't looking like that was going to happen any time soon.

"Well, Hyde got back after me on Saturday and he was smiling."

"Oh Eric, our Hyde does not smile. He smirks," Fez corrected as he joined the table.

"Normally Hyde smirks but Saturday he was smiling. And it wasn't his circle smile it was a _real _smile."

"No it was from a circle," Hyde insisted.

"Hyde I know what circle time smells like and you didn't smell like that at all. You smelt like…like…like coconuts," he announced, a confused look covering his face.

"You are such a girl Forman."

Hyde looked away and his eyes trailed back to where Jackie was sitting with the other cheerleaders. She looked over at him again and Hyde wanted to smirk, knowing she kept looking at him. But he didn't. Instead he winked her way, curious to see if she could see through the rose tint of his glasses. A blush spread through her cheeks. Yup. She could see.

"Man that Jackie girl won't even give me the time of day," Kelso whined as he dropped down at the table.

"It is twelve oh five. There's a clock right there," Fez responded, pointing to the clock on the wall.

Hyde wanted to tell Kelso to leave her alone but instead he just rolled his eyes at his friends.

"Fez, that wasn't what he meant. He meant Jackie's blowing him off," Hyde explained.

"Ah, okay. Well in that case, she is mine! You've had your chance Kelso. It's my turn now."

With that Fez leapt up from him seat. Hyde laughed as he did his best to strut over to the cheerleaders, looking more like a drunken bear trying to walk. Before he could even reach the table one of the heavier football players stepped in his path.

Jackie glanced back at the argument behind her. Standing there was one of Hyde's friends, the pervy foreign kid. He pointed at her and then waved when he realized she was looking at him. Jackie grimaced and turned back around to the other cheerleaders.

"You goddess stealing son of a bitch!" the boy lisped before stomping away.

Hyde was doubled over in laughter when Fez dropped back into his seat at their table.

"That big, mean, football player will not let Fez talk to her," he pouted, crossing his arms in front of him.

"See? She totally wants me. She doesn't send any football players to stop me. I knew it!" Kelso beamed.

"No! She did not send anyone. They came by themselves. Jackie wants me."

Hyde looked between the two and couldn't believe how stupid they were. Silently, he stood and walked to his next class.

**AN: ****Please let me know what you think! Also, I know that this chapter is very short but the others are all much longer. **


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night Hyde was at the water tower. He grabbed the six pack out from under the seats before climbing up the ladder.

He was halfway up when he heard someone climbing down. He looked up and saw the familiar legs that led up a short skirt to red panties. Hyde almost groaned. Instead however he silently climbed back down the ladder. He stepped out of sight as she glanced back down.

She was about to drop down to the ground from the last rung but Hyde quickly stepped forward and grabbed her waist to help her to the ground. She yelped before spinning around to face him.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack," she told him, swatting his chest.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing," she said, blushing.

Hyde smirked. "Were you waiting here for me?"

"No!"

Suddenly the petite brunette smiled happily. "Are you here for me?"

"Nope. I'm here to drink more beer. You want one?"

"Sure," Jackie nodded.

She really didn't want another beer but she had in fact come to see if he was around and now that he was here she wasn't going to leave.

"Alright. Let's go."

Hyde gestured for her to go up but she just shook her head. She knew why he wanted her to go first and there was no way that was happening.

He smirked at her then began climbing up the ladder.

The two sat at the top of the water tower together for the entire night, never really saying much but still enjoying it.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A week and a half later and the two had met at the water tower every night. School was over for the summer so they'd sit up there for hours on end, never really in a rush to leave. They would meet at the top of the tower around nine. Every night Hyde had to keep the guys away by distracting them with more interesting options, like telling them about the new girl working at The Hub or the concert in the park. He was impressed by the fact that he'd gotten rid of Kelso and Fez for the weekend by telling them about the bikini contest in Green Bay and Eric had dragged Donna to go see Star Wars at the drive in for what seemed like the tenth time that week.

So now Jackie and Hyde were sitting up in the water tower together, yet again. Hyde had a hard time ignoring the fact that Jackie was sitting much closer than she had the first time. It seemed that every day she'd sit closer and closer. Now they were sitting side by side now, her left arm and leg pressed close to his right.

"So Steven," Jackie said, swinging her legs, "you really didn't come here to see me?"

It was the first time they had talked about it since they'd started meeting here.

"Did you come here to see me?"

"If I say yes will you say yes?" she asked, looking up at him.

He glanced down at her. She looked so hopeful with her big eyes staring at him. He was tempted to kiss her but instead he shrugged and placed a hand on her thigh to stop the kicking. She froze instantly at the touch.

"It depends how sincere you are," he whispered.

Jackie smiled then leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well I most definitely did come here to see you."

"I may have come here to see you too then."

Jackie beamed happily. She couldn't believe he'd actually admitted it. She wrapped her arm through his. She smiled as he squeezed her thigh.

"You know, I've had a lot of fun with you this week."

"Yeah, it hasn't been too bad with you either."

Jackie rolled her eyes at what he referred to as his Zen. She leaned in closer to him. This was by far the closest they'd been. Her heart was racing as his hand moved up and down her thigh. She rubbed his arm like he was rubbing her thigh.

Hyde glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. Jackie licked her lips as she looked over at him. Hyde didn't need any more cues. He leaned over and kissed her. It started as an innocent peck. He began to pull away slowly.

Jackie's heart raced even faster now. That was _the _best kiss of her life. No if, ands, or buts about it. He looked just as amazed as she did so she leaned back in again.

This time the kiss wasn't as innocent. She parted her lips just as he did and her tongue sought out his. She brushed hers against his then pulled away.

It didn't take them long at all to lean into each other a third time. Hyde guided her face back to his. He moved his tongue with hers until they leaned apart a few minutes later.

"Wow," she gasped.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"So Steven, what are you doing tonight? It's Friday and everything. Do you have any plans with anyone?"

"Are you asking if I have a date?"

"No," she insisted. After a pause she added, "But do you?"

Her stomach clenched as he smirked over at her. She hadn't even thought that. She'd thought they were kind of something. Not dating but maybe seeing each other. God she was going to be embarrassed if he did have a date.

"No, I don't," he finally said.

"Oh thank god," she sighed.

She hadn't meant to say that out-loud but whatever. She was just relieved he didn't have a date.

Hyde chuckled at her.

"So why were you asking what I was doing tonight?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come back to my house to hang out for a little bit. My parents aren't home this weekend."

Jackie wasn't sure why she'd told him that. She just wanted him to come watch a movie or something with her. Even if her parents were home that would have been okay. She wasn't asking him to do anything else.

Hyde scratched the back of his neck as he looked over at her. Normally it wouldn't have been an easy answer. Hell yes he wanted to go back to her house where there were no adults but she was just too innocent. He didn't want to take advantage of her or whatever.

"Just for a movie or whatever," she added.

She'd rather add that now than him find out later when they were at her place and be disappointed.

Hyde looked over at her. She was nervously looking at him. Hyde squeezed her thigh then stood.

"Yeah, sounds great."

He offered her a hand and helped her stand up too. She beamed up at him.

"That's cool."

"Whatever."

Hyde side stepped around her and began to climb down the ladder first. He shot her a wink as he descended.

Jackie smiled. It was always a race to see who could get to the ladder first. He wanted to get there first so he could watch her climb down in her short skirts. Jackie wanted to go down first just to make a point. She really didn't mind him looking. It was nice actually, knowing that Point Place bad-boy Steven Hyde wanted her, especially when she wanted him so freaking bad.

At the bottom of the ladder, as always, Hyde gripped her waist and lowered her to the ground gently. This time however when her feet reached the ground, Hyde spun her to face him then kissed her quickly before walking over to his Camino.

He opened the passenger's side door for her. Jackie got in, a little stunned at the quick peck. Hyde shut the door then walked over to his side.

Jackie smiled. She really thought that his opening the door for her would go away after that first night but it didn't. Every night he drove her home and every night he opened her door for her. She loved it.

"So," Jackie began, pulling the TV guide from her bag, "what do you want to watch?"

"You always carry that around with you?"

"No" she admitted.

"So you were going to invite me over all day?"

"Maybe."

"Was the kiss part of that plan?"

"No that was just an added benefit."

"Ah, okay."

"Yup," she nodded.

"Alright, so what are we going to watch?"

"Oh, what about Tommy? You like The Who, right?"

"That's cool," he nodded, somewhat impressed that that she knew about Tommy and The Who.

"Cool."

Seconds later they pulled into her driveway. As always Hyde got out of his side and left the door open for her. She slid over to him. He helped her out of the car then walked her to the front door. This time instead of walking away when she opened the front door Hyde followed her inside.

He looked around the huge house with the fancy decorations. This house was easily twice the size of the Formans' place. He'd never really been to a house this big before. It was honestly kind of amazing to him how big this house was.

"Wow. Nice digs."

"Thanks," she said, suddenly self-conscious.

She looked around and noticed just how dusty it was. It looked abandoned almost. She frowned as she looked around.

"What?" Hyde asked, looking around too.

He wasn't quite sure what she saw that made her upset but there was definitely something.

"Nothing. Let's just go in the living room and watch a movie."

Hyde followed her into the living room and sat on the couch. Hyde waited as she flipped on the television. She changed the channel until Tommy came on screen. Jackie sat next to him, keeping a couple of inches between them.

They watched in almost complete silence and Hyde was a little surprised. She'd never made it more than fifteen minutes at the water tower without talking. He didn't think she was capable of it. But there they were, halfway through the movie, and Jackie still hadn't said a word. She was transfixed to the movie. Hyde kept looking at her out of the side of his eyes just to see how she was reacting to things.

Jackie glanced over to see what Hyde was thinking of the movie but was surprised to find him looking at her. She blushed. Partly it was because she had been caught looking at him but another part was because he had actually been looking at her too. Jackie looked back to the movie but reached over and took his hand. She smiled when he laced his fingers through hers and squeezed.

When the movie ended Jackie got up to flip the television off. Hyde stood and stretched too.

"I had fun tonight with you," she said as she met his eyes.

"That's cool."

Jackie leaned up and kissed him again. Hyde wanted badly to deepen the kiss but didn't want to push his luck with her. So instead he let her pull back.

"Do you not like me?" she asked.

"What?" Hyde asked, perplexed.

"Oh my god you don't!"

"What are you talking about?"

"When I kissed you, you didn't try _anything_."

"So you think I don't like you?"

"Kinda," she told him, with that 'duh' look on her face that he had come to know in the past couple weeks.

"That's not why I didn't try anything. I just wanted to respect you and stuff," he managed self-consciously.

It wasn't often that Hyde played the good guy who didn't try to get laid. No. He always tried with chicks but Jackie was different. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable or scare her off or anything. The last few weeks hadn't been all that bad and he didn't want to push what they had… built or whatever.

"Really?" she beamed.

"Whatever."

"That is so sweet."

"I'm not sweet."

"Of course you are. You're so sweet to me."

She looked like she was about to continue and Hyde didn't want to hear it. He leaned down and kissed her. Her lips parted in surprise and Hyde slipped his tongue into her mouth. It didn't take her any time at all to respond, her smooth tongue moving naturally with his.

When he pulled away she smiled up at him.

"Much better."

"I can do so much better than that," he promised.

She blushed and looked down. Yeah, that comment was probably a little too much for someone as innocent as her. She hadn't said anything but he was pretty sure she was a virgin. She'd never had a serious boyfriend that he knew of and she wouldn't just give it up to anybody.

"Sorry," he found himself saying.

She cocked her head to the side.

"For what?"

"Uh, for what I just said."

"No, that's okay. You don't need to apologize for that. I'm sure it's true," she admitted, blushing even more.

"It is," he promised.

Jackie cleared her throat. She was tempted to take him up on his offer but knew better. She didn't want to regret her first time and given that she had actually only met him a couple of weeks before she was pretty sure she wasn't actually ready, no matter how badly she wanted him.

"I should be getting to bed though."

"Right," he nodded, moving to the front door. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Steven," she said, kissing his cheek.

He was halfway out the door when he stopped and turned back to her.

"Are you really here all alone for the weekend?"

"Yes I am."

He scratched the back of his neck again while he considered his options. Finally he sighed as he made up his mind.

"Listen, why don't I stay here with you?"

Her eyes widened and she began to stammer. He nearly smiled at her nervousness but he didn't. Instead he shook his head.

"I just meant that I can crash on the couch or whatever for the night. Just so you're not here alone."

Jackie was shocked by this offer. Steven Hyde was going to sleep on her couch so she was safe? She never imagined he'd be that kind of guy.

"I'd appreciate that," she smiled shyly.

"Whatever."

"I'll go get you some pillows and blankets. I'll be right back."

"That's cool."

A minute later Jackie gave Hyde the pillows and blankets. She felt bad about making him sleep on the couch but her parents had gutted the spare bedrooms. They told her it was to redecorate but she was pretty sure they just needed the money.

"Well goodnight Steven. Thank you for this."

"No problem."

She kissed his cheek one last time then walked back up to her bedroom. She fell asleep, giddy with the thought that Steven Hyde was sleeping on her couch downstairs because he cared about her.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Jackie woke up earlier than normal. She was pretty sure it was excitement to see Hyde. She almost went right downstairs but then remembered that she probably looked like crap so she detoured into her bathroom to get ready.

Ten minutes later she walked down the stairs, dressed and with make-up on with her hair pulled back into a ponytail. To her disappointment the couch was empty and the blankets she had given him were folded at the foot of the chair. She let out a huff and walked to the kitchen to get breakfast.

She couldn't believe he left. It was only eight in the morning and he was gone. She stomped into the kitchen and went to the cupboard. She grabbed a glass then slammed it shut. Why would he leave without saying goodbye?

"You okay?" a deep voice asked from behind her.

Jackie jumped then turned towards him. Sure enough, there sat Steven Hyde at her kitchen table, smirking at her. She smiled.

"I thought you left."

"Nah. Just got hungry."

"Okay. Well did you find something?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Do you want me to make you something?" he offered.

Jackie laughed. "No thanks. I'm just going to have a yogurt."

Hyde nodded.

"So what are your plans for today?" she asked him, joining him at the table.

"Nothing really. Probably go to the basement, like always."

"Will I ever get to see this basement that you talk about all the time?"

"Probably not."

She gave him a questioning look so he shrugged.

"My friends are idiots."

"Yeah I know. What's that have to do with me?"

"If I bring you to the basement all hell will break loose."

"Oh. Okay," she replied, somewhat disappointed.

Hyde noticed her disappointment but didn't want a problem so he quickly changed the subject.

"So what do you have going on today?"

"Nothing. I will probably go to the gym or something. After that I might work on some of my summer assignment for Calculus."

"You're going to do homework? On a Saturday, in the first week of summer? Why?"

"It's a lot of work and that way I get it done as soon as possible," she explained.

"Yeah I get that but why?"

"Well because I'm in cheer camp all day then I get back, get ready, then I go to the water tower to hang out with you."

"Oh, that's cool."

He was a little surprised that he was part of that equation but it was pretty cool to know that he was.

"Yup," she nodded.

The two sat in silence for a minute but it wasn't an awkward silence. They'd grown used to silence between them. They didn't need to be talking all the time to be okay. Sometimes silence was golden Hyde had learned, especially with Jackie. When she gave you silence, you took it.

Jackie pushed her yogurt around the cup as she considered how to ask him about last night. She wanted to know if the kissing was going to be something that happened regularly or if it was a fluke think. She was hoping it was going to be regularly occurring because that kiss was incredible but she was trying not to get her hopes up.

She got up to throw her yogurt container away and put her spoon in the sink while she thought. Hyde got up and followed her towards the sink.

"So when are your parents getting back?"

"Soon," she shrugged.

Hyde eyed her. "How soon?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Nothing," Jackie insisted, turning away from him.

Hyde spun her back around to face him. She looked away from him so Hyde raised her chin to get her to look at him. She let him guide her eyes to his. She licked her lips. Hyde knew she was going to explain but her lips looked so soft and he couldn't resist so he ducked his head down and kissed her softly.

He was pulling back a second later when Jackie gripped his neck and pulled his mouth back down to hers. He didn't resist as her tongue entered his mouth. His right hand went to her hair, her soft, silky hair, as he pulled her mouth closer.

He backed her to the counter and pinned her between himself and the granite counter top. He pushed himself closer to her, leaving no space between them.

"God Steven," she gasped as his mouth moved to her neck.

She could feel the bulge in his pants pressed against her and felt herself tingle at the thought that she had done that to him, that he wanted her that badly. She lifted herself onto the counter to change up the angle of kissing him. Hyde moved to fill the void she'd created.

Jackie wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands running over his strong shoulders and back. She could feel Hyde's hands moving over her sides and stomach and back but no further. She appreciated this more than he could understand because she wasn't ready for it to go any further but she wasn't sure if she could bring herself to stop him if his hands did wander somewhere else.

"Jackie dear?" a feminine voice called through the house.

Jackie's lips and tongue stopped moving with his. Hyde pulled away from Jackie to see a look of pure shock on her face. He stepped back as she slid off the counter. With her feet on the ground she gripped his hand.

"Who is it?" Hyde whispered.

"My mother," she told him as a tall blonde woman sauntered into the room.

"Oh hello there," she smiled happily at Hyde.

Hyde forced himself to smile back. He never would have guessed that a mother would have been happy to see her young daughter standing alone in the kitchen with him with a kiss-swollen mouth but Jackie's mom seemed perfectly okay with it, happy even.

"Mom this is Steven, Steven this is my mother, Pamela."

"Hello Steven," she greeted with a smile.

"Hey," Hyde said to the woman.

He looked at her more closely now. She was tall and had blonde hair. She had a nice body and a decent face but she didn't hold a candle to Jackie in his opinion. He'd never admit that out loud though.

"What are you doing here?" Jackie demanded of her mother, like it was unusual for her mother to be there.

"I'm going to Paris and my Mexico clothes are not appropriate for Paris. Completely different styles."

"So are you leaving today then?" Jackie asked.

Hyde couldn't miss the obvious disappointment on Jackie's face and he felt bad for her. He knew what it was like for your mom to abandon you to go from place to place looking for the next best thing. The only difference was that she had the bills paid while he hadn't.

"No. I'll be around a couple of days I think. I need to talk to your father about a few things before I leave."

"Daddy's not here."

"Where is he?" Pam asked, looking confused, annoyed, and concerned.

Hyde wondered whether Pam was annoyed and concerned that her husband had left Jackie alone or if she was annoyed that her husband wasn't here when she wanted him to be and concerned as to what he was doing with someone else. He was pretty sure that he was the latter.

"He had to go talk to Mr. Williams so he went to see him in New York for a little while."

"When will he be back?"

"I don't know."

"Okay. Well no point in my waiting around then. I'll call his office or maybe June Winters. Alright, well I'm going to go grab my European luggage and then I'm gone. Ciao darling. Steven, it was nice to meet you," Pam purred as she leaned in to kiss his cheek.

Hyde was uncomfortable but remained still as her lips pressed his cheek. She pulled back slowly, smiled once more at him, then disappeared from the kitchen.

Hyde glanced over at Jackie who looked a little shocked. Her eyes inched back to his and he could see the embarrassment on her face. He gulped, unsure how to respond. He'd never dealt with an upset chick before. The only girl he ever usually interacted with was Donna and Forman and Fez were much more chick-like than she was.

Apparently he didn't have a decision to make as Jackie just launched herself into his arms and began to sob. Hyde wrapped his arms around her and patted her back, trying to come up with things to say to her. Then he remembered how he had solved his issues with his mother's disappearance. He decided that that would be one route to take and it was going to be his first.

He held Jackie close against him until he heard the front door open and slam shut. He pried Jackie off of him and took her hand in his.

"Come on. I know something that will cheer you up," he told her.

He led her into the living room. He sat her down on the sofa then ran out to his car, promising to return in a second.

In his car he pulled out the stash that he had stuffed into the gloved compartment the afternoon before and shoved it into his front pocket. As he stood up he glanced around to be sure no one saw him.

He then walked back into the house without knocking. He pulled the bag out as he walked towards her.

"What's that?" she asked, gesturing to the bag.

"This," he replied, holding it up, "is going to make you feel a whole lot better."

She got an intrigued look on her face and scooted closer to him as he sat down.

"What is it?" she asked again.

"Patience."

She rolled her eyes but sat back. Hyde squeezed her thigh in his hand before unrolling the bag. He pulled out a joint.

Jackie tilted her head to the side. She still had no clue why he thought a poorly rolled cigarette was going to make her feel better. She didn't smoke and Hyde knew that. Why did he think a cigarette was going to cheer her up?

"Here," he said, extending it to her.

"You know I don't smoke."

"I know."

"Then why are you giving me a cigarette?"

Hyde arched an eyebrow at his companion. Was she really that naïve? Oh who was he kidding? Of course she was. She had never done anything wrong, always acting like the perfect cheerleader she was expected to be.

"It's not a regular cigarette," he explained.

She digested this for a second before her perfect mouth formed a surprised 'o' and she glanced around her empty house nervously.

"That's illegal!" she hissed.

Hyde smiled at her innocence yet again.

"Yeah, it is."

"You shouldn't have that!"

She'd always known Hyde had smoked…this. He'd never tried to deny it to her but she'd also never seen it up close before. She'd never really seen it from afar either. Other than the pictures in health class she didn't even know what it looked like.

"If you want I'll go put it back in my car but I really think it will make you feel better."

"Cheerleaders aren't supposed to do that," she whispered over to him.

Hyde leaned down to kiss her, his tongue moving slowly into her mouth. He pulled away too quickly for both of them but whispered into her ear.

"Cheerleaders aren't supposed to do that either, or at least not with a guy like me."

She pulled back and studied him. Her hands were shaking with nervousness at the idea of doing this. She moved them into her lap to try and stop the visible shaking. It didn't work and she could feel Hyde's eyes piercing into her body.

"Jackie, we don't have to do this if you're not comfortable with it. We can do whatever you want."

"Is it safe?"

"I wouldn't offer it to you if it wasn't," he assured her.

She hesitated for another moment but nodded. "Okay, I'll try it."

"You sure?"

"Yes," she said with more confidence then she felt.

"Okay."

Hyde lit the joint and inhaled deeply. Normally he would have handed it off to Jackie at this point but he wanted to give her a few pointers first. He held the smoke in for a second more before releasing it.

"Alright Jackie, what you're going to want to do is take a hit of this, just breathe it in a little. Then hold it in for a couple seconds. It might burn for a couple minutes but you'll get used to it and you won't feel it anymore. Then just breathe out."

Hyde took another hit to demonstrate then handed it to her. She took it in her fingers and examined it closely. Finally she put it up to her lips and did as Hyde told her to. She held it in for a second but soon went into a coughing fit.

Hyde chuckled as he took the joint from her with one hand and rubbed her back with the other.

"Are you sure this is safe?" she choked out a second later.

"Yeah, it gets better too. Your next hit won't be as bad and then you'll probably start feeling it."

Jackie nodded as she caught her breath as he handed it to her again

Sure enough, two hits later and Jackie was feeling pretty good. She felt more relaxed then she could ever remember feeling before.

"Man, have I ever told you about the car that runs on water?" Hyde asked. "I mean it runs on water man! The Man just doesn't want us to know about it because that would mean that they wouldn't make money off of the taxes we pay on gas."

"My mom's a bitch!" Jackie decided. "You know the only thing she ever taught me was that as a wife you have to be a cook in the kitchen, a maid in the living room, and an acrobat in the bedroom. But I'm rich so I can hire someone else to take care of the first two."

"I knew there was a reason I liked you," Hyde said, suddenly tuning into her voice. "Well if you ever want to practice your acrobatics I could help you."

"I think I'd like that one day."

Hyde was ready to pounce but held back as she continued.

"You know, I've never done it before but when I'm ready to do it I think I'd like to do it with you."

"That's cool."

"Yup. Oh! You know what sounds really good? A pizza. We should get pizza!"

"I like how you think doll."

Jackie beamed proudly at him as she reached over to grab the phone and order the pizza.

That night Hyde had stayed the night for a second time, crashing on the couch again after carrying a sleeping Jackie up to her bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks later and he had barely left Jackie's house when she was there. Every week day he drove her to her cheer practice then would spend the three hours hanging out in the basement before driving back to pick her up.

Every morning when he dropped her off, Jackie would lean over and give him a kiss before disappearing into the building where she would go to the gym to meet with the other cheerleaders.

When he picked her up she'd get into the car then slide over so she was leaning against him. She'd kiss his cheek then let her head fall against his shoulder, obviously exhausted.

At night they would curl onto the couch together with a joint and watch different movies or just fool around, never actually going all the way though. Hyde was being a freaking saint as far as he was concerned. He would always pull away when he was getting too tempted to take things to the next level.

Now, he was sitting in Jackie's living room, debating how to tell Jackie he wasn't going to be there that night. He had grown accustomed to their routines and he was sure she had too. Sure it had only been a couple of weeks but it was a pretty good two weeks.

Hyde glanced over at Jackie and saw her yawn. This was his opening. Hyde stood up and stretched, letting out a yawn too. Jackie's eyes wandered down his chest and to his exposed stomach. He could see the lust in her eyes as she looked in his eyes.

"You're so sexy," she purred as she stood to kiss him, her arms wrapping around his neck.

Hyde groaned and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're sexy too."

She smiled seductively at him as she moved her mouth back to his. Her tongue slowly slid along his lips so he moved his to meet it.

Next thing he knew they were on the couch, his body over hers as his hand slid under her shirt. He had never tried this with her before and was wondering if she was going to stop him. Part of him hoped she would because if she didn't he wasn't sure if he could stop himself from going all the way.

Slowly Hyde's hand inched under her shirt until his fingertips reached her bra. His other hand moved around the back of her shirt and unhooked her bra. He paused, giving Jackie a chance to stop him. When she didn't he continued up to her right breast.

Hyde's hand cupped it, his thumb sliding over the hardened nipple. He groaned when her hips bucked against him. He moved his free hand down to her waist to keep her still. If she kept doing that he wasn't going to be able to control himself any longer.

As he held Jackie down from bucking against him he explored her mouth while his other hand continued to play with her breast. God, her skin was so soft and smooth and silky.

"That feels so good," she gasped as he flicked his finger over her hard nipple again.

Hyde's mouth attacked her neck, nipping, sucking, and licking at her tanned skin. Jackie's hands touched his chest through his shirt then moved over his shoulders. She moved them down to his waist slowly. She ran them under his shirt then retraced her path before. Her small, warm hands sent shocks through his body and he shivered at the sensation.

She slowly moved her hands back down his chest to his stomach again but continued to his belt buckle. She gripped the Led Zeppelin logo. Finally, Hyde pulled away from her neck and pulled his hands from her breasts.

"Not tonight," he insisted.

"Why not?" she panted, trying to rub her core against his leg.

"I have to go home tonight. Red realized I wasn't staying there much and threatened me so tonight I actually have to stay there."

"But what about me?" she pouted.

"You'll be fine. Just lock up the doors."

"What if I get scared?" she questioned.

Hyde sighed as he watched her eyes well up.

"I like knowing you're here to protect me if someone breaks in or something happens," explained Jackie.

"Nothing will happen," he promised.

"What if it does?"

"I'll tell you what; I'll hang out here until you fall asleep but then I have to go but I'll pick you up for your cheerleader thing tomorrow morning. You'll never know I was gone, okay?"

Jackie nodded, knowing this was the best she was going to get from him tonight. She rose up to go to bed then leaned down and pecked his lips.

"Good night Steven."

"Night Jackie."

Jackie walked up the stairs and Hyde turned on the TV. He hoped that she fell asleep soon because Red was going to be pissed if he was late for curfew after not coming home a few times.

After an episode of Scooby Doo, Hyde walked up the stairs and steered himself towards her room. He had only been in the room a few times and only once for any extended period of time. They had been making out in her bed and Hyde had realized just how easily things could have transitioned into sex without either really realizing what was happening. That was the last time they made out in there.

Inside her room he saw a lump under the pink sheets. She was still as he walked farther into the room.

"Jackie?" he whispered.

He held his breath as she rolled over. She didn't respond though and now he could see that her eyes were closed. He pulled the door silently shut behind him as he left the room.

He gathered his stuff then checked all the doors and windows of her house before walking out the front door, pulling it shut behind him then ensuring that that door was locked too. Satisfied that she was safe Hyde got into his car and drove back to the Formans.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Jackie woke up in the middle of the night feeling uncomfortably warm. She looked over to the window which she normally kept open in the summer and saw it was shut. She dragged herself out of bed to push it open but quickly remembered why it was shut in the first place: she was alone.

She crept back to the bed and got under the covers. Curling into herself she tried to ignore the shadows dancing on her ceiling and walls while also forcing herself to try and sleep. She was never afraid of being home alone before so why was she suddenly panicking now? She was being ridiculous, she assured herself as she closed her eyes.

Just as she started to drift off though, she heard a creak outside her bedroom door. She sat up straight in the bed and covered her own mouth to silence her cry. She listened for more noises as she sat completely still in her bed.

Stupid Steven had to leave so now she was going to get robbed or murdered or only god knew what!

She heard nothing after a minute of complete silence but decided she wasn't going to risk it. She got out of the bed as quietly as possible, shoved her feet into shoes then took off running from the house and towards the basement where she knew Steven slept, even if it was two miles away.

It wasn't long before she could see the house half a block away and began to run faster, just wanting to be there with him already. She was grateful that Hyde had mentioned the outside stairs and the fact that they never locked the door from those stairs.

At the top step she stopped and caught her breath. As she did so, she realized that she didn't even know what time it was. If it was too early there was a chance that his friends were all still there. If they were and she just barged in she would have to explain why she was there at some point in the night in only a skimpy pair of pajama shorts, a matching tank-top and sneakers.

To avoid this risk, Jackie glanced around the neighborhood to get an idea of how late it was. All of the lights were off so it had to be pretty late. Still, rather safe than busted so she snuck down to the bottom of the staircase and pressed her ear to the door.

When she didn't hear anything coming from inside the basement she pushed it open. It opened and closed silently. Jackie glanced around the place but it was nearly pitch black, save for the bit of light coming in from the outside through the window in the door.

Carefully Jackie shuffled further into the room. Her knees bumped into a cold metal chair. She stopped and tried to gain her bearings again. It was hard given that the only light was the little bit of light coming in through the door's window. All she could see in the basement was a couch and a couple of chairs and a round table.

Slowly Jackie moved back to the door. She ran her hand along the wall looking for a switch. She found one and flipped it up. She held her breath as she waited for some sort of chain reaction to get her caught sneaking into his bedroom.

When nothing else happened after a few seconds Jackie let out a sigh of relief then looked around. She saw a ratty looking couch, a lawn chair and a cheap plastic chair in front of her. There was a shower in the corner with nothing but a shower curtain around it and Jackie wondered if anyone actually used it or if it was just there.

Finally her eyes spotted a hallway in the back. She debated turning the light off but decided against it as she took in the toys scattered around the basement. Slowly she walked down the hallway. There was a door on the right which had to be Hyde's room.

Jackie pushed the door open and was relieved to see a familiar mop of curls resting on a pillow. Jackie walked into the room, leaving the door open to provide some light. When she got to the bed that wasn't really a bed, she smiled at the sight in front of her.

Now that she was here though, she wasn't really sure why she was here. She had wanted to feel safe, which she did, but she didn't want to wake him up, especially since he looked so sweet lying there. He looked so young but still so damn sexy. She couldn't help but reach out and touch his cheek. When she did, he stirred.

"Jackie?" he murmured in his sleep.

"Hi," she whispered.

Hyde's eyes flew open and when he saw her he jumped up and looked at her then looked around the room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he hissed.

Jackie never thought he would be mad that she was here. Surprised? Sure. Mad? No. She could feel her eyes dampen as she explained.

"I got scared at my house."

"Well why are you here?" he demanded again, in a hushed whisper.

Jackie felt the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"There was someone in my house and I didn't know where else to go!"

"So you come to my house?"

"Yes! I was scared and I'm not scared when I'm with you so I came to you!" she explained fairly loudly.

"Shh!" he instructed, covering her mouth. "Red has like supersonic hearing so if you're going to spend the night you're going to need to shut your yap."

Jackie nodded.

"Okay, good. Did you turn on the lights?"

She nodded again.

"I'm going to turn them off then I'll come back. You can sleep on the cot. I'll sleep on the floor," he grumbled.

"Or you could just lay with me," she whispered after him as he walked out of the room.

Hyde's head snapped up to examine her. She held his gaze.

"I don't mind sleeping on the floor if you'd be more comfortable that way," he assured her.

"I want you to sleep with me," she replied seriously. "I mean unless you don't want to."

"That's cool but first I've gotta shut the lights off. I'll be back in a minute. Um…go ahead and get comfortable I guess."

Jackie nodded and crawled into the bed, her back pressed against the wall where his had been a minute before.

Hyde, meanwhile, was just going to turn out the lights when he heard footsteps upstairs, heading towards the stairs. He quickly began to plan what he'd be telling Red when the older man began to question him.

"Going somewhere Steven?" Red demanded from the stairs.

"No sir. Eric just forgot to turn off the lights when he went upstairs."

"Are you sure? I could have sworn I heard the door open."

"Where exactly would I be going dressed like this?" Hyde questioned, gesturing to his boxer shorts, the only article of clothing he was wearing that night.

Red grunted in acceptance then walked back upstairs. Hyde was grateful that he was apparently exhausted because if he had been any more awake he probably would have thought to check and see if someone had come in, not just if Hyde was going out. When Red was gone Hyde flicked off the switch then walked back to his room where Jackie was waiting.

Hyde had to admit to himself at least that he was somewhat nervous. He'd never slept with a girl before, at least not literally. And as he took in Jackie in her shorts and tank top, lying in his bed, he knew it was going to be a long night. How the hell was he supposed to get any sleep sharing a bed with her looking like that?

God, he was going to have the worst case of blue balls ever.

Jackie looked up at him with big, innocent eyes, obviously nervous. Hyde walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. He pushed the hair out of her face.

"You sure you don't want me to sleep on the floor baby?" he asked softly.

Jackie nodded. His calling her baby had cemented her decision for her. He nodded then rose to his feet. He walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm putting on sweatpants."

"Why? It's hot down here."

"Yeah but I'm just," he began and finished by gesturing down to his boxers.

"That's okay," she said.

Hyde shrugged then walked back to the bed. He laid down next to her, keeping some distance between them. Jackie however wasn't okay with this. She reached out and touched his waist lightly with her hands. She then guided him closer to her until she was pressed against his chest, his arms securely around her.

"Thank you Steven."

"Whatever."

Jackie kissed his bare shoulder once then, feeling more relaxed that she could ever remember, Jackie drifted off to sleep.

**AN: Sorry this took me so long to put up. I just turned 21 and spent my weekend in Vegas living it up! Anyway, the hotel wanted a ridiculous $25 a day for internet use and therefore the story didn't get posted until I got back. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hyde woke up the next morning with Jackie's ass pressed tightly to his rock hard cock and his hand on her breast. Jackie wasn't helping matters as she shifted against him, trying to reposition herself to be more comfortable but really just causing more friction on his crotch.

He was about to get up when Jackie rolled over to face him, a sleepy smile on her lips.

"Morning," she whispered.

"Morning," he rasped back.

He leaned down to kiss her. He was just going to peck her lips but Jackie had other ideas as she slid her tongue past his lips. She pressed herself against him and Hyde was ultra-aware of the minimal amount of clothing separating him from being inside of her.

He jerked his mouth away from hers then pushed her hips back as far as he could, knowing if he didn't stop it then and there he would have taken things too far, which he found happening more and more often now and he didn't want to make her uncomfortable by taking things too quickly.

God he was acting like Forman.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Fine. I just have to go take care of something," he mumbled as he stood.

Jackie watched him rise and admired just how attractive he was. He was so strong, with broad shoulders and a flat stomach and a defined chest, lightly dusted with hair. Slowly, her eyes moved further south until she saw why he had stopped things.

His…thing… was obviously hard and she could clearly see its outline through the thin cotton of his boxers. As he turned to his dresser, Jackie reached out to grab his hand and pulled him back towards her. He stood in front of her so his waist was just below eye level. Hyde fidgeted as he tried to hide it. It was unsuccessful.

"Steven," she began, "I'm still not ready to have sex."

"I know Jackie. This isn't something I can control though. You're fucking hot and when I woke up you were pressed against me and then you started making out with me and we're barely wearing any clothes," he ranted as quietly as he could so Red or Kitty didn't hear.

He was silenced though when Jackie's finger began to trace the outline of his cock through his boxers.

"Uh, uhm, what are you doing?" he asked, his voice cracking before he swallowed hard at the sensation.

"While I'm not ready to have sex yet I want to help you with this, okay?"

Hyde nodded.

"So, um, maybe I can do for you what you were about to do for yourself?" she offered shyly.

Hyde knelt down to eye level with her. "Jackie, you don't have to do anything. I can take care of it myself, alright?"

Jackie nodded but leaned forward and kissed him. She guided him onto the bed with her then finally pulled away.

"I know that but I want to do this for you."

Before he could reply Jackie kissed him again. She tentatively ran a hand over his boxers. He growled into her mouth and that made Jackie a little more confident. She slid her hand into the elastic and began to push them down again. He lifted his hips to help her but before they were even halfway down his thighs there was a loud knock at the door.

"Hyde! Where's my Darth Vader?" Forman yelled into the room.

Jackie practically leapt from the bed in shock but Hyde gripped her arm in one hand while covering her mouth with the other.

"Go away Forman! I don't have your stupid doll."

"It's not a doll Hyde. It's a one of a kind action figure and I want it back now!"

"Forman, if you don't leave me the fuck alone right now I'll kill you."

And he meant it. Normally a girl giving him a hand job wouldn't have been that big of a deal but this was different. This was Jackie, the most innocent chick he'd ever been interested in and she was about to take things to the next level with him. And Forman's stupid, whiny voice was stopping this from happening.

"Just tell me where it is," Forman insisted.

"I don't fucking know," Hyde yelled back, losing his patience.

"Fine but if I find out you were hiding him I'll…I'll…well I don't know what I'll do but it'll be bad."

"Whatever. Just go away."

Once he heard Forman stomp up the basement stairs, Hyde pulled his hand away from Jackie's mouth.

"Sorry about that," said Hyde.

"It wasn't your fault."

With that she leaned forward and kissed him softly but both knew the moment was gone for right now.

"I think I should go though."

"Right. Well if you give me a minute I'll get dressed and I'll go with you since I'm taking you to the school later anyway."

"You don't have to. I can walk."

"You can't walk back like that," he told her, eyeing the short shorts and the skimpy looking tank top.

"Whatever."

"Yeah, well just give me a minute. I just need to shower real quick, alright?"

She nodded and sat back on the bed. He pushed through his drawer of clothes then pulled some things out before ducking under the duct in the middle of his room.

"I'll be right back," he told her before walking out of the room.

While he was gone Jackie began to snoop. She was curious to see more of him so she got up and began to walk around the room.

On the dresser there were his sunglasses and a few different belt buckles, including his favorite Zeppelin one. There were also a few dollars and his wallet. She also saw a few pictures of his friends and that made Jackie smile as she looked more closely at the pictures.

Two strong arms wrapped around her waist and his chin rested on her shoulder. He looked at the pictures in her hand and smirked.

"Snooping around?"

"Maybe."

"That's cool."

"Mhm," she agreed as she looked at the next picture.

It was a picture of him and Donna when they were younger. He had given her a copy of that picture for Christmas a couple years before and she had given him socks.

"You know, I used to have a crush on Donna," Hyde told Jackie.

He felt her tense in his arms but didn't really regret telling her that. He figured it would be better if he told her now than if for some reason it slipped out at another time. Plus, he now had absolutely no romantic interest towards his red headed friend. Sure she was still hot but that was about it.

"Why are you telling me that?"

"I don't know."

"Do you still like her?"

"Nope. I like someone else now," he whispered, his mouth moving to the spot on her neck that drove her crazy.

She smiled softly as her eyes fell shut. She laced her hands with his as he began to suck on the spot.

"Is that right?"

"Maybe."

He slid his hands up and she let him slide them to her breasts as he moved his mouth to the other side of her neck.

"That feels so good Steven," she murmured.

"Steven!" a voice boomed down the stairs.

Jackie jumped with a yelp, causing Hyde's jaw to collide with her shoulder. He let out a roar then grabbed his jaw.

"Fuck!"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. He scared me," Jackie hissed, spinning around and taking his face in her hands. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry."

"It's alright just shut it," he whispered back.

"Yeah Red?" Hyde called back.

"Kitty made breakfast. Get up here and eat it."

"Um… I can't. I have to go to run an errand…," he looked down at Jackie for a suggestion.

"To look for a job," she whispered up to him.

"To find a job," he hollered.

He turned back to Jackie to whisper "That's not an errand."

She shrugged, her eyes wide in fear as they waited for a response. Instead the two heard steps on the staircase.

"Shit. Go back there," he instructed, gesturing for her to move behind the door.

Jackie normally would have argued about being sent into the dirty little corner behind the door but from everything Hyde had told her about Red she didn't want to mess with him. So instead she hid where Hyde told her to and prayed Red didn't see her.

"You're looking for a job?" Red asked as he appeared in Hyde's room.

"Yup."

"Where?" quizzed the older man.

"Um…I don't know?"

"That's what I thought. You're going to see the girl you've been sneaking out to see?"

"I haven't been," he began but stopped when Red raised a hand.

"Save it. We both know you haven't been around at night so don't even bother trying to lie. One of your biggest mistakes is taking your car. I can see that thing in the driveway from my bedroom window and hear it from a mile away when you come back," he informed Hyde.

Hyde nodded and tucked that away for future reference. Maybe he would start parking in the street in front of the house so Red couldn't see that easily if Hyde was or wasn't there.

"You never answered my question though. Are you going to see the girl?"

"Yes sir."

"Right. So is this girl your girlfriend?"

Hyde's eyes darted back to Jackie who was staring at him now. He quickly debated his options before nodding to Red.

"Something like that."

"Right. Well stop being a dumbass."

"Will do Red."

"Good."

With that he turned around and left the room. Hyde and Jackie both let out a sigh of relief when the pulled the door shut behind him. Jackie moved back over to Hyde and opened her mouth to talk but Hyde put a finger to her lips, silencing her until he heard Red walking above them again.

"Are you okay?" she asked, running a hand down his jaw.

"Yeah, just kind of a shock there earlier."

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's fine."

"No it isn't. I didn't mean to hurt you."

She leaned in and kissed his jaw softly then her lips parted slightly as she glided her tongue over his stubble. She moved to the other side and repeated it.

"Fuck Jackie."

She pulled back and smiled innocently at him. He smiled back down at her.

"We should go because we only have an hour before we have to be at the school," Hyde told her.

"Okay," she agreed.

"Uh, here, put this on," Hyde instructed, handing her a coat.

"Steven it's like ninety degrees out. I don't need a coat."

"You're wearing that," he said, pointing to her shorts which barely covered her ass. "You need a coat."

"Uh! Fine," she huffed, yanking the coat out of his hands and slipping it on. Slowly her frown turned to a smile. "It smells like you."

"Uh, sorry."

"No, I like it. It's a good thing."

Hyde scrunched up his face in confusion.

"I like how you smell," she explained, grabbing the waist of his pants and pulling him to her. She wrapped her arms around his waist when their chests were pressed together. Hyde wrapped his arms around her shoulders, holding her tightly.

"You smell pretty good too. You kind of smell like coconuts."

"That's cause I have this incredible coconut shampoo and conditioner that I use. See, it smells like coconut and it keeps my hair beautiful and soft and damage-free. It's a win-win as far as I see," she chattered away.

Hyde lowered his head and covered her mouth. It was the only way he'd learned to shut her up when she started rambling so far so unless he wanted to listen to her ramble on and on for the rest of the day about her hair, he had no choice to kiss her.

He pulled back slowly.

"We really need to go now though," stated Hyde.

If they didn't, neither of them were doing what they needed to do that day. He could have kissed her the entire day, for the entire summer even, if he had the choice.

"Fine. Let's go," she agreed, hugging the coat closer to herself.

Hyde nodded then walked out of his room but gestured for her to stay behind him. He led her out of his room then up the outside staircase. When they got to the glass door he stopped and glanced into the kitchen. Eric, Kitty, Red, Donna, and Laurie were sitting around the table.

Hyde thought about his options and decided to go the other way. He pulled her into the gated backyard.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Around the front. Everyone's in the kitchen."

"Oh."

"Yeah and how would it look if they saw us sneaking out with you wearing _that_. I mean they'd think we did it for sure. Not that that would be a bad thing but I really don't want Red's foot in my ass."

Hyde leapt over the fence like he had been doing it all his life, which, from the stories he told her, he had been.

"Alright," he said from the other side of the shoulder-high fence. "I want you to climb onto those and I'll keep you balanced and help you get over this side, alright?"

"I don't know Steven. This is kind of dangerous, don't you think?" she questioned as she eyed the wall to the staircase that he wanted her to climb over.

"Jackie, I'm right here. I won't let anything happen," he promised.

And oddly enough, that was enough for Jackie to begin climbing over. She stepped onto the wall he had gestured to and carefully moved onto the top of the fence. Hyde's hands gripped her waist as he lowered her to the ground.

"See? Told you it'd be okay."

"I know and I believed you."

"Good."

Without another word he pulled her around the front of the house until they were at his Camino where he held open her door for her then shut it as silently as possible. He walked over to his side then got in without the same care.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, last night you said someone was in your house," Hyde remembered as they left the Formans.

Jackie nodded.

"What made you say that?"

"Oh, well, I was in my room and I heard creaks coming from the hallway, like there was someone walking in there."

"Huh. Well everything was locked when I left so I'm going to check while you get ready."

"Fine but first can you check my room and make sure no one's in there?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

Jackie leaned against him as he drove to her place.

"So how'd you find the Formans?" he asked.

"I've seen the Camino out there before when I was walking by or driving by so I knew that was your house."

"Cool," he nodded when they pulled into her driveway.

"Yup."

"Come on. Let's go check your room."

He took her hand and pulled her out after him. She wrapped her arms around his one arm, holding it against her chest as he led her into the empty house. He pushed open the front door.

"Steven," she whispered, "what are we going to do if there is someone in here?"

"I don't know."

"What? You don't have a plan?"

"Well I kind of have a plan. If there's someone here you run back to the basement and I'll do what I can to fight them."

"That's a terrible plan!" hissed Jackie outside her bedroom door.

"Yeah but it's all I got. You got something better?"

"No but-."

"Exactly. So shut your piehole and do as I say, alright?"

"Whatever," she sighed.

"Good."

Hyde pushed open her door. Jackie followed closely behind, still hugging his arm to her chest.

"Stay here," Hyde instructed, sitting her on the bed.

She nodded as he walked around the room and checked her closet then her bathroom carefully. He even checked under the bed.

"Your room's fine. You shower and I'm going to go check the rest of the house. Do me a favor though and lock your bedroom door when I leave, just in case."

"Are you worried about me?" she cooed, squeezing his hand.

"Nope," he lied.

"Sure you aren't," she smirked.

Hyde pulled his hand free and smacked Jackie's ass, not hard enough to hurt but enough to surprise her.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Just go shower so we can leave. We only have like a half hour so hurry your ass up."

"Fine. Go check and make sure no one's in here."

Hyde nodded and turned to walk away but Jackie reached out to grab his hand. She tugged him back to her and pecked his lips quickly. Then she pushed him back out the door.

"Okay. I'll be out shortly."

"Sure you will," Hyde snorted as he walked out of the room.

Jackie glared at him then slammed the door. He heard it click out in the hallway and then went about checking the house.

After checking her entire house, Hyde dropped onto the couch. As soon as he landed on the sofa Jackie appeared at the bottom of the stairs in her cheerleading outfit. That was all he needed to completely forget how oddly empty this entire place was.

"Okay, let's go," she said, bouncing to the door.

Hyde stood up too and followed her out the door. He pulled open the door to the passenger's side and watched her get in. He pushed the door shut behind her then got in his side. As always Jackie moved to his side.

Her small hand moved up and down his thigh and her head rested against his shoulder. Hyde draped his arm over her shoulder.

"Steven, we should go to the water tower tonight."

"That's cool."

"Alright. Oh, after practice today I have to go to a squad bonding thing so I won't be done until like five and I won't be at the school so you don't have to pick me up."

"Where are you going to be?"

"Probably Kat Peterson's house. She's the captain this year so I think we're going to her house."

"I'll pick you up there then."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, thanks! She lives over on," she began.

"I know where she lives."

"How?" Jackie asked, looking at him.

Hyde pursed his lips and Jackie got the message.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Her hand stopped moving on his leg and she moved it into her lap. Hyde moved his hand from her shoulder to her lap to take her hands. She let him lace his fingers through his but really didn't squeeze back. He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb as he pulled into the gym parking lot.

She silently slid out of the car without kissing him so Hyde got out of the car too. He walked quickly to meet her at the front of the Camino.

"Hey, you okay?"

"Fine."

"Come on Jackie."

"I'm fine, really. I'm just late."

"I know something's wrong. You didn't even kiss me."

Jackie leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"I'll talk to you later Steven."

Hyde frowned as she walked into the building. He knew she would be upset by the fact that he had hooked up with Kat but he wasn't expecting to feel this guilty about it.

Absent-mindedly Hyde got into his car and drove to the Formans. He walked into the kitchen and was greeted by Mrs. Forman handing him a sandwich.

"Here you go Steven. I heard you pull in and thought you might be hungry since you didn't eat breakfast. Red said you were looking for a job. How did that go?"

"I didn't find one," he replied.

"Oh well. You have the whole summer to find something," she assured him.

"Uh-huh."

"Are you alright sweetie?"

"Fine. Just tired."

"Okay. Well, you eat your sandwich and then go take a nap. I can make brownies for later if you'd like."

"No thanks. I won't be at dinner tonight."

"Oh and why not?"

"I have something to do."

"Would this something be a date with your girlfriend?"

"Red told you?"

"No. It's a mother's instincts to know when her baby boy is smitten with someone."

"And Red told you?"

"And Red told me."

Hyde smiled, kissed her cheek, deposited his empty plate in the sink then went down to the basement.

"Hey, there you are," Donna said from the couch.

Hyde thought about how much that sentence would have meant to him a couple years ago when he wanted Donna. Now he couldn't care less as he dropped into his chair and thought about how to make Jackie less pissed off with him.

There was no way in hell he was going to buy her flowers and he wasn't going to get down on his hands and knees to beg for forgiveness. He didn't have anything to be sorry for. He'd slept with Kat before he even thought about spending time with Jackie, before he even knew her name. Why should he apologize? He didn't do anything wrong!

"Earth to Hyde!" Eric called, waving his hand in front of Hyde's face.

Hyde reached out and frogged him.

"Ow!"

"Quit being a girl Forman. I didn't even hit you that hard."

"Yes you did. It hurt," he whined before walking upstairs most likely to get ice from Kitty.

"Whatever."

"You alright Hyde?" Donna asked.

She'd been worried about him recently. He'd been acting weird and not spending nearly as much time in the basement as he used to.

"Fine," he grunted.

"Okay, okay. So are you ever going to tell us what you've been doing every night when you sneak out?"

She had to admit a small part of her was jealous but not in a romantic way but in a friend way. Whatever he was doing all the time was taking away from the amount of time he was spending with them and she missed him. He was the one she would go to whenever Eric did something stupid. Without him around Donna had been going to Fez. Fez's idea of comforting her was groping her while passing it off as a hug.

"Nope."

"Why not?" she pushed.

"Because you're not my mother."

"Yeah but I am your friend."

"Whatever."

"Hyde, seriously, what's wrong?" she pushed even further.

Hyde sighed and rubbed his face.

"Alright, here's a hypothetical for you. Let's say you're a guy who gets around, alright? Well maybe you start hanging out with this girl and you're kind of friends and stuff. Well what happens when she gets pissed because you've been with other chicks. I mean, you can't go back in time and stop that so what do you do?"

Okay, so now Donna had to admit she was slightly jealous. Apparently Hyde had a girl he liked and cared about. And even though she didn't feel that way about him, she had liked being the only constant girl in his life. And it was flattering to know that Hyde had wanted to be with her when he didn't show any interest in long term relationships before that point. But obviously that was over now and this new girl was pretty important to him so she considered how to reply.

"Well, you could always just talk to her. I mean it sounds like you really like her."

"I… no! It's not me. It's hypothetical."

"Uh-huh. Well listen Hyde, maybe you should give her something else special. You've been with other girls so the physical isn't all that special for you to give her. Give her something else. Like with me and Eric the friendship wasn't what made us special to each other, it was the physical for us since we were both virgins and everything. "

"So uhm… well what would you do?"

"I don't know her so I can't answer that. Maybe if I met her," she offered.

"No. You guys would just fuck things up even more so."

"So you're really seeing someone?"

"Whatever. Just drop it."

"Fine."

"Just do me a favor and don't tell the guys about this."

"I won't."

"And keep your big nose out of it, alright? I don't want you following me around to try and figure out what's going on. Just drop it."

"I said I will."

"You will what?" Eric asked from the stairs.

"I will…be going now."

Hyde rolled his eyes at her inability to lie to her nerdy boyfriend as she ran from the basement.

"What'd you do to her?"

"Nothing."

"Uh-huh. So I think that while you're here we should have a circle. It's been a while since we've had one."

"I'm out man."

"How? We literally haven't smoked in two weeks."

Hyde shrugged.

"So either you quit or you're not sharing with us. Either way, I don't like it."

"Quit being so paranoid Forman. I'll go pick some up right now."

"Good. I'll call Fez and Kelso."

"Okay."


	8. Chapter 8

An hour later and the four guys were sitting around the table together, stoned. Kitty had made brownies which were now nearly gone and the guys were just sitting around the table having fun like the old days. And as much as Hyde liked hanging out with Jackie, especially when they were fooling around, he had missed his friends.

"So there's this car man," before he could get any further though he had a handful of candy being thrown in his face.

"That was my candy you son of a bitch!" Fez complained.

"Sorry little buddy but Hyde totally had that coming."

"Oh that's okay. I cannot stay mad at you."

Kelso gave him a goofy smile.

"Hey. What are you guys doing?" Donna asked as she walked into the room.

"Smoking."

"Cool."

She sat down on the couch next to Kelso so she was closest to Eric. Kelso handed her the joint.

"Eric, Steven, dinner in thirty minutes. Tell your dumbass friends to get out."

"Shit. What time is it?" Hyde asked, checking his watch.

Hyde stood up when he saw the watch showing it was four fifty. He took one last quick inhale from the joint then handed it to Kelso.

"Well, I've gotta go. Later."

"Bye," everyone called after him.

Hyde drove to Kat Peterson's. Outside of the house he parked across the street, waiting for Jackie.

Shortly before five that night Jackie walked out of the house. Hyde got out of the car and walked over to open the other door for her. He smiled when she stopped in front of him then pecked his lips before getting in. He shut the door after she got into the car then walked around his side of the car.

"So were you the only one there?" he probed as he drove.

"No."

"Last to leave?"

"Nope. The first," she replied, leaning on him.

"Oh. Well I could have waited for you if you guys were still doing stuff."

"No I wanted you to pick me up when you did."

"Are you alright babe?" he questioned, touching her leg.

She nodded her head against his arm.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine Steven. Where are we going?"

"You'll see. Just be patient."

"Fine," she huffed, turning to look out her window.

Hyde pulled up to the Fatso Burger and ordered the same thing he had ordered that first night. He set the bag on the other side of Jackie then drove to the water tower. Jackie began to climb up without their normal teasing about it.

Hyde slid the cooler of beer down one arm and gripped the folded top of the take out bag then began to climb up after her. At the top Jackie was already sitting down on the side that best overlooked Point Place so Hyde sat down next to her. He handed her a burger then set one in his own lap before sitting the fries on the other side of her so they could both reach them but she could still be right next to him.

"Steven?" Jackie said after they had been sitting up there in silence for nearly a half hour.

"Yeah?"

"You've been with a lot of girls, right?"

"Mhm," he admitted.

"Steven?"

"Hm?"

"Who else have you slept with?"

"What?"

He was stalling and he wasn't even going to deny it.

"Please?"

"Jackie, I don't think," he said before she cut him off.

"Just, what other cheerleaders?"

He paused, debating if he should fight it or just tell her. He realized that no matter what she wouldn't stop until he told her and if he didn't tell her she'd be even more pissed.

"Kat, Jan, and Paula."

Jackie's stomach knotted.

"Well, am I just another one of them? Am I just another notch on your belt?"

"No."

"Okay," she accepted after a second of silence, leaning into him once again.

He liked how easily she accepted that answer. She didn't question him about it and she couldn't even begin to understand how much that meant to him. If she had sat here demanding more than that…well he'd have been pissed. But she had just accepted it.

"Why'd you ask that?"

"Well, I mean you and the other girls slept together but you're absolutely nothing now. I mean you don't talk you don't look at each other, nothing. I don't want this to end like that as soon as we sleep together."

"It won't."

"Good."

"You want to know why?"

"If you want to tell me but you don't have to."

"See, other girls, I'd just go out with once and hook up with a time or two. They were slumming and I was looking for an easy lay. I've never actually waited or anything."

"I'm sorry I'm making you wait. I understand if you don't want to do this anymore," she replied sadly, apparently completely misunderstanding.

"That wasn't my point in that."

"Oh. Then what was your point?"

"That you're the only girl I've found worth waiting for."

"Oh."

"You know you're the first girl I've ever let stay the night."

"You mean without…"

"No. I mean ever."

"Really?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"Really."

Jackie reached down and laced her fingers with his. She brought his hand to her mouth and kissed it softly.

"Let's go back to my house tonight. Can you spend the night?"

She was hoping that maybe tonight he wouldn't have to wait for her anymore. She was ready for it now. Sure she didn't love him but she knew that she could and she was pretty sure he would love her one day too. One day they would love each other and that was enough right then.

"No. Red's going to be on the lookout for me tonight."

"Okay," she said, disappointed.

"But you can stay with me."

She smiled over at him then kissed his lips lightly. "Thank you."

"Anything for you doll."

Jackie decided then that she wanted this to happen tonight. She wanted him to be her first, pretty much right then and there. But she also didn't want to do this amazing thing with him just to have him get up and leave.

"Steven, can we please spend the night at my house tonight? I want to take things to the next level with you."

Hyde was shocked. She wanted him to be her first. She wanted him to take her virginity. And while he wanted that too he shook it off and shook his head.

"No Jackie," he said sternly.

Her eyes got huge and filled with tears.

"No. It's not like that Jackie. Don't cry. It's just that as of this morning you weren't ready and now you are? No. You just want to show I'm special because I made you feel special. We're going to wait."

"What if I really want this?"

Hyde could kick his own ass. He was turning her down? But it was the right thing so he breathed in and stood tall about his decision.

"Not tonight, alright? Sleep on it."

"Can I still stay with you tonight?"

"Of course."

She kissed his cheek, thanking him for making her feel more comfortable about where they stood with each other. Hyde patted her leg gently.

"So at the cheerleading thing your name came up," she began.

"Yeah?" he asked hesitantly.

"Mhm. They were talking about how hot you were and…and a couple who you…were with gave you huge compliments," she finally managed, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"I'm…uh…sorry if that made you uncomfortable having to talk about that with them."

"No it's okay. I have to admit though… I was jealous."

"You shouldn't be."

"Why not? They got all of you and I haven't yet."

"They never got any of me," he argued. "I mean we'd fuck and that was it. We never talked. I never comforted them. I never shared my stash with them. I never fell asleep holding them."

God he wanted to kick his own ass. He had to stop this. So to put an end to the chick-ness of this thing Hyde leaned over and kissed her before she could reply. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her farther back so until they were pressed against the water tower.

She moaned into his mouth as his hands explored her body over her clothes. She gripped his neck tighter.

He jerked away from her though when he heard noise climbing up the water tower.

"Shit. Come here," he said, taking her hand and guiding her to the back of the water tower, reaching out to grab the Formans' cooler just as the top of Kelso's head appeared. He stepped out of sight before his friend saw him.

"Sweet! Someone left their beer up here," Hyde heard Kelso exclaim.

Hyde slid down to sit on his butt. His arms rested on his knees until Jackie sat down next to him. Then he dropped his arm on her shoulder.

"Nice," Eric replied.

"Ah yes. Beer. Oh and Fatso Fries!"

"Ew! Fez don't eat those," Donna instructed. "And Kelso, that beer's already been opened. Leave it alone."

"Yeah but no point in wasting a good beer."

"It's probably not that good."

Hyde heard his friend slurp on the beer.

"It's good. Actually it's still kind of cold. Nice!"

"Kelso, that's gross. Give it to me."

"No Donna! It's mine. If you want one you and Eric and Fez can share that one over theeerreeee!" Kelso yelled.

Hyde covered Jackie's mouth as he heard Kelso call up "I'm alright!"

A second later and his friends were climbing down the ladder to check on Kelso. Hyde moved his hand from Jackie's mouth.

"What just happened?" she asked.

"Kelso fell off."

She scrunched her face up. "How?"

"I don't know but he's done it every year since first grade. What's impressive is that he's always finding new ways to do it."

"So he's doing it on purpose?"

"Nope. He's just clumsy."

Jackie smiled then leaned in heavier to him.

"I like when you talk about your friends. You seem happier."

Hyde frowned over at her.

"I don't do happy."

Jackie rolled her eyes at him. "Keep telling yourself that."

"Yeah well it's true."

"Steven, I don't make you happy?"

Hyde pressed his lips tightly together. This was a catch-22 situation. If he said no he'd upset her and if he said yes then he'd be admitting he could be happy which he'd never actually admitted before.

After a couple minutes of silence, Jackie rose to her feet and brushed the dirt off of her skirt. She cleared her throat, unsure what to tell him. Hyde opened his mouth to talk but Jackie cut him off.

"No, I understand, I guess. I'm just going to get going."

"Jackie," he sighed.

But Jackie didn't listen. Instead she descended the ladder, tears in her eyes. Hyde sighed then let his head fall back against the water tower then banged it.

"Damn it!"


	9. Chapter 9

Hyde got back to the basement to find everyone sitting around the television. They were watching 'Happy Days'.

"Hey Hyde. Nice to see you're actually going to hang out with us tonight," Eric said.

"Whatever," Hyde grunted, sitting down in his chair.

"You missed it Hyde. We went to the water tower and we found beer. It was awesome!" Kelso said.

"That's cool."

"Yes and it was still cold. It was our lucky day," Fez explained.

Hyde nodded.

"Where were you tonight Hyde?" Eric questioned.

"Nowhere."

Eric opened his mouth to say something else but Hyde glared at him.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to watch this."

Eric got the message. He shut up and turned to the TV too.

During the next commercial break however there were footsteps on the stairs. The group all turned to see who it was except for Hyde who continued to stare blankly at the television in front of him.

"Kelso, let's go. You and me are going out on a date," Laurie announced.

"Sweet," Kelso squealed scrambling to his feet. "Are we going to do it?"

"Yeah, probably," Laurie shrugged.

Eric winced.

"OH YEAH!"

"Ai, why is it not Fez who is doing it?"

"Because you're a nerd who hangs out with my brother," Laurie offered.

"Burn!"

"Well Kelso hangs out with Eric too," Donna pointed out.

"Yeah but Kelso's hot so it's alright," she decided before walking out the door.

Kelso smiled one of his goofy grins then trotted after her.

"I want a girlfriend," Fez pouted.

"You know Fez, I heard Big Rhonda's back from her trip south. I bet she's at The Hub," Eric said.

"Why are you just telling me this now you son of a bitch!"

Before Eric could reply Fez was gone. Eric shook his head but the remaining two turned back to the TV.

"Eric, sweetie, can you come up here please," Kitty yelled down the stairs.

"Coming Mom," he replied, running up the stairs.

As soon as he was out of sight Donna turned to Hyde, frowning at his obvious troubled appearance.

"So Hyde, things with that girl didn't go as planned?"

Hyde didn't reply.

"Well what did you say to her? Did you two talk?"

"I don't want to talk about this Donna."

"I'm just curious. And I only want to help."

"It didn't go well, alright?"

"Well why not?"

"It just didn't!"

"What happened though?"

Hyde sighed, rubbing his eyes. He then knew that Donna wasn't going to drop it until he told her so he crossed his arms over his chest.

"We talked about the fact that I've been with a lot of other chicks and it was alright. Then… then I was an ass and I pissed her off."

"Well what'd you say?"

"She asked if I was happy around her and I didn't say anything."

"Well does she make you happy?" Donna questioned, even though she already knew the answer.

"Donna, you know I'm never happy. I'm just less pissed off."

"Hyde, come on. Be honest with me. Does she make you happy?"

"I already told you."

Donna decided to skip the bullshit with him and instead of arguing with him in circles she cut straight to the point.

"I know she makes you happy and you know it too so why didn't you just tell her that."

"Because Donna I'm an asshole," he told her simply.

"Yeah, you are."

Hyde nodded slowly and Donna could tell he was upset. He was biting his lip in thought and tapping his leg a mile a minute.

"Hyde, why don't you just talk to her?"

"Because she hates me. I'm just going to go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow Donna."

Donna nodded as Hyde walked into his room. She felt bad for him but she was almost hoping that things between Hyde and this girl were over. She wanted him around more often again. It just wasn't the same without him around and the more time he spent with this girl the less time he was with them.

"Where'd Hyde go to now?" Eric asked as he tromped down the steps.

"His room."

"Already? It's only like ten."

"Yeah, weird, I know."

"Well at least now we're all alone," he said suggestively, sitting next to her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Hyde had been laying in his bed for hours now yet he still couldn't quite get comfortable. He kept twisting and turning, trying to fall asleep but he couldn't. Every time he did, he just thought of Jackie and how much of an ass he was.

"Fuck!" he hissed, throwing his legs off of the bed and standing up.

He yanked jeans and a band tee from his dresser then shoved his feet into boots. He then stormed out of the house. He left his car, not wanting to deal with Red tonight, instead choosing to walk the two miles to her house. He could use the time to think too.

When he got to the house Hyde knocked on the door. When no one responded he knocked louder. Still nothing. Hyde frowned then tested the door. It was locked. His jaw locked in aggravation as he walked around the side of the house. He knew which window was Jackie's but he would seem like such a creep, climbing into her window in the middle of the night.

So instead he stayed on the ground, scooped up a handful of pebbles from the garden under her window and threw one up to her window. He waited a few seconds then threw another. When he still didn't get a response he tossed one more with a whispered "Jackie. Jackie!"

Finally the window was pushed up.

"Steven?" Jackie called down, her head appearing in the window.

"Jackie, I need to talk to you."

"Were you the one knocking on my door a second ago?"

"Yeah. We need to talk."

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" she scolded.

"I'm sorry but can we just talk?"

"Not tonight, alright? I'm tired. I just don't feel like dealing with you right now."

"But Jackie," he started.

"No Steven. I just… I can't tonight, alright?"

"Fine but at least come let me in."

"I don't need you to be here. You can go home."

"Come on Jackie. I'll crash on the couch, since you're still alone tonight."

"No. Just go home."

"No. Just let me in."

"No. Go home."

"No. Let me in."

Jackie sighed and shut her window. She wasn't letting him in but she wasn't going to stand there all night and argue with him either. So instead she was going to ignore him. She turned around and climbed into the bed.

A second later Jackie heard a clink against her window. She frowned but ignored it. A second later there was another clink. Still ignoring it, she closed her eyes. After the third clink she pulled her comforter over her head. The fourth, she covered her head with her pillow. She still heard the fifth and sixth. After the seventh she shrieked in annoyance then leapt out of the bed.

She stormed over to the window and threw it open. Hyde smirked up at her as she glowered down at him.

"You going to let me in?"

"No. Please just leave me alone."

"Not happening doll. If you let me in I'll leave you alone until tomorrow though. But not until you open the door for me."

Jackie groaned in frustration.

"Leave me alone Steven Hyde. I'm tired and not in the mood to deal with you tonight."

"Jackie, come on and let me in. You'd already be asleep if you would just let me in."

Jackie sighed then went over to her dresser. She grabbed her keys off of it then went back to the window. She threw the keys at him, harder than necessary. Without a word she slammed the window shut then went back to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Jackie took extra-long getting ready. She wanted Hyde to drool over her but she was also putting off seeing him. She didn't want to deal with talking to him just yet. However, after an hour she couldn't delay it any longer. She had heard him up and about and she was sure he could say the same.

Quietly, Jackie made her way downstairs. Sure enough, the blankets were folded at the foot of the couch and the pillows were sitting on top of them. She took in a deep breath then proceeded to the kitchen.

"Hi," Hyde said as Jackie stepped into the room.

"Hey," she replied quietly.

He watched as she got a yogurt out of the fridge as she did every morning and then grab the orange juice. She opened the yogurt, threw away the lid, and grabbed a spoon. She slowly moved over to the table to sit across from him.

"So, I wanted to say I'm sorry about yesterday."

"It's okay Steven. At least now I know," she shrugged.

"No. It's not like that. See, I am…less pissed off when we're together," he admitted.

Jackie arched an eyebrow skeptically as she waited for him to continue so he did exactly that.

"And um, less pissed off, it means…I'm happy."

Jackie wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. Thankfully, it didn't seem like Hyde expected her to. Instead he stood up then walked to her. He knelt down in front of her and took her hands.

"I'm sorry I can be an ass. I just… I'm not good with words."

She nodded in acceptance.

"So, uh, I , uh, just wanted to tell you I'm sorry. I'll leave now if you want me to."

Jackie examined him closer, her eyes searching his for an answer. She wanted him to want to stay but didn't want him to if he wanted to leave. She had difficulty deciding what to do so instead she left it up to him.

"Do you want to?"

"No. I don't want to leave."

Jackie nodded then touched his cheek. That had been the answer she had been hoping for. She guided his face to hers as she kissed him softly. He kissed her back, equally softly and it made her heart melt. She deepened the kiss, her hands lacing behind his neck to pull him closer. His hands gripped her waist as he pulled her into his lap. Jackie's ankles locked behind his waist.

"Steven," Jackie gasped in his ear. "Can we please go upstairs?"

Hyde pulled back to look at her and could see exactly what she was asking. His hand trembled as he stood up with her still wrapped around him. He walked slowly up the stairs and into her bedroom. He laid them down on her bed, setting a condom on the bedside table with his glasses as he did.

He kissed her slowly as his hands moved under her shirt. He let his thumbs circle on the flat surface of her stomach. She held onto his neck, kissing him slowly as his hands moving up to her bra. She gasped as he moved his hands over them.

Jackie moved her hands to the hem of his shirt. She played with it between her fingers before gripping it tighter and tugging it up his body. Finally he pulled back from her mouth allowing her to remove it from his head and arms. She pulled it off of him, revealing his bare chest to her.

Jackie admired his amazing chest. She ran her hands over it, feeling every inch of it as he lowered his head back to hers briefly before pushing her shirt off as well followed by her bra.

Jackie reveled in the feeling of their warm skin pressed against one another. His strong chest was covering her and she wrapped her arms around him, keeping him on top of her as long as possible.

Hyde couldn't help but grind against her core, his jeans rubbing against her panties, as her skirt had ridden up. He pressed his dick tightly against her. She groaned into his mouth then pulled away.

"Oh Steven, please."

Hyde nodded as he moved his mouth to her chest. He kissed every inch of her chest, moving from shoulder to shoulder and then downwards.

When he got to her nipples he took them into his mouth, one at a time, his tongue moving over the hardened buds. She moaned and her hand went into his hair but he pulled back and continued moving down.

He looked up at her as his tongue slid down her stomach. Her eyes were closed and Hyde knew she was feeling all sorts of emotions at that moment and so he decided to slow things down again for a few minutes.

Jackie was surprised when Hyde's body covered hers again and his mouth sought out hers. She had thought that he was going to undress her but he hadn't. Her skirt and panties were still on and his jeans were still on.

But when his chest laid over hers any thoughts disappeared as she just let him kiss her again. Hyde's fingers moved slowly down her sides then over her skirt and down her thighs to her knees. Then he moved them back up until they were next to her breasts. She sighed when he rubbed himself against her. She grinded back, intensifying the tingling running through her.

"Steven," she moaned.

"Jackie," he mumbled against her neck as his mouth began to travel down her body again.

This time when he reached her skirt Hyde slowly unbuttoned it then pulled it off of her body slowly. He stood up and got rid of his own jeans and boxers.

Hyde laid back over her so that the only thing separating them was a thin pair of bikini underwear. Hyde kissed her softly again, his tongue seeking out hers. She moaned as she felt him twitch between her legs.

"God Steven, please, I don't want to wait any longer."

Hyde pecked her lips before pulling her panties off of her legs. He settled between her thighs and kissed her again. He reached for the condom. He tore the packaging open then slid it on as quickly as possible.

With his hand down there he debated sliding a finger into her to test her wetness but another part of him wanted his dick to be the first thing ever inside of her. So instead, he moved his hands to cup her hips.

"Are you sure?" he asked softly, his eyes holding hers.

"Yes."

Hyde nodded then pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

"It's going to hurt and I'm sorry about that. I'm going to go as slow as possible but if it hurts and you want me to stop, tell me, alright?"

"Okay," she nodded.

"And if we don't stop but something doesn't feel good, just tell me."

Jackie nodded, anticipating what they were about to do and what they were about to experience.

"And just keep your eyes on mine, alright?"

He wasn't sure why he had said that but he wanted to look at her as he did this. He wanted to be able to see what she was feeling. He lifted her one leg over his waist.

Hyde kissed her again, his mouth opening slowly as did hers. He held her pressed closely against him, their eyes locked on each other. Hyde pulled his mouth away from hers though as he slowly and gently pushed into her. She winced and Hyde moved a hand to her hair. He pushed it out of her face as she closed her eyes.

"Jackie, look at me," he encouraged.

She opened her eyes just as he was fully inside of her. He stayed still as he lowered his mouth to hers yet again. They kissed for a while with Hyde just sitting inside of her. Hyde moved his hand down to her clit, rubbing it to increase her wetness. She gasped and wrapped an arm around his neck, holding them together.

"You like that?"

"Yes," she managed.

He continued to play with her clit as he began to move in and out of her, just an inch at first. Her mouth fell open in pleasure as he little by little moved further out of her only to push deeper into her.

"Oh god Steven," she gasped.

"You feel so good baby," he whispered into her ear. "So tight and so wet. God Jackie."

Hyde kissed her again as he pulled nearly all the way out this time only to thrust back into her heat, harder than he meant to. A look of pain and pleasure crossed Jackie's face which made Hyde stop.

"Shit. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you doll," he said.

"It's okay baby. Just, keep going. It feels so good."

Hyde kissed her.

"Are you sure? We can stop."

"No. Please don't stop. Please."

Hyde nodded then began to move again. Jackie's mouth fell open once again and Hyde took the chance to kiss her. She kissed him back and their eyes burned into each other.

"Steven," she moaned.

"Fuck Jackie," he said into her neck.

"Steven…Steven, can you go faster please?"

"You sure? It might hurt a bit."

"Yes, please."

So Hyde did exactly that. He increased his pace, going slightly faster than before. He didn't want to hurt her so he kept his pace under control. Or at least he did until he felt her twitching as her orgasm came.

Hyde watched as it overwhelmed her and she began to shut her eyes.

"Jackie, look at me."

She forced her eyes open but her mouth fell open.

"Steven," she moaned as her nails dug into Hyde's back.

"God Jackie."

"Oh god. So amazing."

Hyde smiled then kissed her just as she fell over the edge of her orgasm. Any other day and he probably would have held back and continued to make her cum again but tonight he came with her, knowing that she would already ache the next day as it was.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Jackie woke up again later that day, tangled with Hyde. They were both naked still and she smiled as she remembered why. She had lost her virginity to Steven Hyde, bad-boy of Point Place, yet he had been so gentle and sweet with her.

"How do you feel?" Hyde whispered in her ear.

"Sore," she admitted at the dull ache in her center.

Without a word Hyde got up and walked into the bathroom. Jackie cocked her head to the side as she heard him start running the faucet. He walked back out a few minutes later and stood in the doorway, still naked.

Jackie's eyes wandered over his body. He was so damn sexy. And then her eyes glided over his…package. She was surprised at how big it was and that it had managed to fit inside of her. She was a tiny girl and that…that was anything but tiny.

"Come here," he said.

"Why?"

"Just come here."

Jackie sighed and got up from the bed. When she reached her Hyde took her hand and led her into the bathroom.

"Get in," he said gesturing to the tub. "It'll make it hurt less."

"Are you getting in too?"

"No. Baths are a chick thing."

"What if I make it a sexy bath?" she inquired.

"That," he managed, fighting every bone in his body to accept, "would make it pointless. This is supposed to make you feel better."

"I just… I really just want you with me right now."

"Jackie-," he sighed.

"So this is going to be the same as you and the other girls then?" she said as tears filled her eyes.

"What? No. Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because Steven, that's what you do. You love them then leave them."

"No. I fuck them then leave them. And that's not at all what we just did. You just admitted you're sore, right?"

She nodded.

"Well this is making you feel better so we can do it again later."

"Well what if I want to do it again now?" challenged Jackie.

Hyde set his jaw as he felt himself harden at not only the words but the sexy way they had poured out of her mouth.

Jackie smiled as she watched him harden. She knew he wouldn't be able to resist much longer so she slid into the bathtub.

"Come on Steven. Take a bath with me."

"No. And I'm going to go…do something. Stay in there for an hour or so. You'll feel better afterwards."

He turned and walked back into the bedroom. He yanked his jeans on then walked downstairs. He dropped onto the couch. His foot tapped the floor. He wanted to go upstairs with Jackie again but taking a bath was not happening, no matter how sexy she was.

He got up and turned the television on then sat down. He watched a couple reruns of I Dream of Jeannie then went back upstairs. When he went into Jackie's room he found her sitting on her bed, rubbing lotion onto her body, wearing absolutely nothing. He groaned at the sight then walked over to her.

Jackie looked up at Hyde as he stood at the foot of her bed, pure lust on his face. She smiled up at him as he lowered them onto the bed again. His mouth covered hers and she smiled into the kiss.

"Fuck Jackie."

He rubbed against her and the friction of the denim against her skin was harsh but felt so good at the same time. Her hands moved across his back as his hands explored her body.

"Are you still sore?"

"No," she lied.

It really wasn't all that sore but even if it was, the feeling of him inside her made it feel better.

"You sure?" he asked before kissing her neck.

"Mhm."

"Okay."

Hyde kissed down her body and Jackie shivered as his tongue dipped into her bellybutton. When he continued to move further south Jackie froze, her hands in his hair.

"Steven, what are you doing?" she panted.

"Just relax Jackie. I promise, you'll like it."

She nodded in acceptance and leaned back. Hyde lifted her legs and hitched hem over his shoulders. He kissed her thighs then with one final glance up to her face Hyde moved his mouth to her clit.

Jackie's legs locked around his head and Hyde used his hand to free himself. He nipped the nub causing Jackie to thrust upwards. He smiled and slid a finger into her.

"God Steven."

Hyde flicked his tongue over her and Jackie couldn't even express what she was feeling. She moaned and tugged at his hair. Hyde added another finger to her. Felling her tighten around his fingers, Hyde switched his mouth and fingers.

He rubbed her clit with his fingers and dipped his tongue into her. He was already hard from her moaning and calling his name but when he tasted her he nearly came. He moved his tongue in and out of her, twisting it inside of her until she came, pouring all of her juices into his mouth.

Hyde kissed each thigh again then began to kiss his way up to her mouth. She was still coming down from her climax so Hyde just laid over her, examining her face. She looked so incredibly hot.

"Wow," Jackie finally managed.

Hyde chuckled then kissed her lightly.

"So you liked it?"

"I've heard girls talk about that before and everything but I always thought it would be gross and awkward but…wow."

Hyde smiled then kissed her again. Her hands weaved into his hair as she pulled his mouth harder against hers. He let her control the kiss, her tongue slipping into his mouth, exploring.

"Jackie, I want you again," Hyde groaned.

"I want you too."

"Good," he whispered before kicking off his pants.

Hyde spent the night again that night. Red was going to kick his ass for going MIA for so long but Hyde couldn't bring himself to care. He liked staying with Jackie at night plus he didn't want to freak her out by leaving her alone the first night they had sex.


	11. Chapter 11

When Hyde got home the next afternoon, he glanced into the kitchen to find Red was sitting at the kitchen table reading his paper. Hyde moved to go down the outside stairs to the basement instead, thankful that he hadn't taken his car.

"Hold it!" Red called.

Hyde's head dropped down. _Fuck!_

He turned around to see Red standing in the doorway with a smirk on his face. That smirk made him nervous. That smirk made him think Red might just be putting his foot in his ass today.

"Where have you been dumbass?" the older man demanded. "You know Kitty's been going half-mad, not knowing where the hell you were for the last few days."

"It was only like a day Red."

"Oh, well then I guess you won't mind my foot being in your ass for 'only like a day'," Red sneered.

"Right. Well, I'm sorry Red. Didn't mean to cause any trouble."

"Don't just apologize. You owe me a new blender. I made Kitty so many margaritas last night that the engine on our old one blew."

"Sure thing Red," Hyde nodded as he turned to leave.

"Good. Oh and Steven?"

"Yeah?" Hyde asked, turning to face the older man again.

"I don't want any little dumbasses running around here, understand?"

"Neither do I," Hyde assured him.

Knowing the conversation was over, Hyde went down to the basement. He was halfway down the stairs when he realized he was grinning like a fool and he didn't even care. Still, he forced his face back to his normal scowl then continued down.

Donna was sitting in the center of the couch, alone again. She glanced at the person joining her. Hyde dropped into his chair, joining in watching the episode of Charlie's Angels.

"Hey," Hyde grunted.

Donna examined her friend. He was trying his hardest to look like his normal, sxowling self but was obviously very happy.

Donna continued to watch the rerun of Charlie's Angels until the first commercial. Then she turned to Hyde.

"So, did you and your…that girl figure everything out?" she questioned.

Hyde grunted in response but the corner of his mouth tilted up into a smile. It was nice to see Hyde happy but if he felt Donna staring he'd shut down again. Donna turned towards the TV just as the show came back on.

"So why won't you let us meet her?" Donna posed at the next commercial. "Is she a freak? Oh my God! Is it Big Rhonda?"

Hyde grimaced and Donna chuckled. She had just been messing with him. Hyde's type was a tall woman with curves in all the right places in all the right ways. Most of his…conquests as he called them, were stunningly beautiful girls. If he was this smitten with this girl, she must have been incredibly good looking.

Donna was imagining a model, tall and thin with a pretty face and blonde hair. She tried to deduce who it could be but couldn't think of anyone. Some of the girls at school fit that description but he had gone through all of them already and everyone knew Hyde didn't dip into the same pot twice, so to speak.

Maybe the girl he was seeing was an older woman. He had had a thing with the woman with the Vespa and she was a few years older than they had been. Maybe this was the same thing. She ran through the list of older chicks and still nothing.

"You'll never guess and even if you do I won't tell you if you're right or not," Hyde said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know."

Hyde smirked.

"I hate you sometimes," she announced before walking out of the basement.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

When Donna was gone, Hyde relaxed, enjoying the TV show. After Charlie's Angels, the Six Million Dollar Man came on. Hyde watched it, enjoying his alone time. He hadn't had a whole lot of alone time alone this summer so what few minutes he had were cherished.

He was downright floored when another two hours went by and no one came to join him in the basement. He checked his watch. Five. He was kind of bored now. There was only so long he could sit and watch TV.

He picked up the basement phone and dialed Jackie's house. She answered on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey."

"Oh hi. How are you?" Jackie replied carefully.

"Whatever."

"That's good."

Hyde paused, waiting for Jackie to resume talking. She didn't. Hyde searched his mind to think if there was something he did to piss her off. He couldn't think of anything.

"Are we alright?" he asked finally.

"Oh, just fine, really. I just have a few friends over. Can I call you back later?"

"Um, I just wanted to see if you were coming over tonight."

"Of course I'll be there Aunt Stephanie."

Hyde grimaced but continued talking.

"Right. So I'll pick you up at nine?"

"Seven works better."

"Alright babe. I'll pick you up then."

"Okay. Bye."

"So that's why you haven't been around?" a voice asked from behind him.

Hyde turned his head towards the stairs to see Forman with his arms across his chest. Hyde sighed as his oldest friend moved to sit on the couch.

"I think you already knew that," was Hyde's answer.

"Maybe but I guess I didn't believe it until now."

Hyde shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You sound like a chick."

"I'm serious Hyde. We've been best friends forever and you can't tell me you have a girlfriend?"

"I'm serious too. You're whining like a little girl."

"You know what? Forget it."

Hyde let Forman cross his arms and pout for a couple of minutes. When he didn't say anything Hyde frowned. He had expected the scrawnier boy to complain and beg for more information. At least then he could be pissed instead of guilty. Finally, Hyde growled in annoyance.

"Fine! I didn't tell any of you because I like her."

"Well obviously or else you wouldn't be doing it with her."

"No. I mean I like her more than that. I actually like her."

Eric stared at him dumbfounded.

Before he opened his mouth to talk about it Kitty called down to them that dinner was ready. Hyde jogged up the stairs to join the family for dinner, leaving a stunned Eric behind.

"Oh, Steven, are you eating with us? I only set a place for Eric. You go ahead and sit down. I'll get a place set for you in no time. You know, I wasn't sure if you were living here anymore," Kitty said with a laugh.

Hyde just forced a smile and sat down at his spot. A moment later he had a plate and silverware set in front of him.

"Steven, I'm so glad you're eating with us tonight sweetie. I've missed you."

"Kitty, stop babying the boy and let's eat."

Kitty opened her mouth to respond when Eric burst into the room through the kitchen while Laurie walked in through the living room.

"Hyde has a girlfriend!" Eric revealed.

"Sit down Eric. I want to eat," Red barked. "We've already had to wait for your dumbass to get up here. Don't make me wait any longer.

"We need another setting," Kitty realized before scurrying out of the room.

"Did no one hear me? Hyde has a girlfriend!" he repeated.

"Well no duh," Laurie replied as she took Eric's seat.

"You all knew?"

"Of course we knew sweetie," Kitty said, guiding him to a free chair and setting a place in front of him. "Now eat something. I swear, I think you're getting skinnier and skinnier every day."

Forman stared at his family, frowned, then dropped into his seat.


	12. Chapter 12

Donna was in shock when she realized it was the first day of school and Hyde still was disappearing for extended periods of time to visit, what Donna could now only call, his girlfriend. Hyde had never been with a girl this long so Donna concluded she had to be incredible to keep Hyde's attention for as long as she had.

"Morning," she greeted as she walked into the Formans'.

"Hello Donna," Kitty greeted cheerfully. "Would you like a plate of waffles?"

"Kitty, I don't want to feed the whole neighborhood."

"Oh Red, it's already been made. Steven's not here to eat it so someone might as well."

Red just grumbled as Kitty set a plate of waffles in front of her.

"Where's Hyde?" she asked Eric.

He just shrugged as he stuffed a piece of bacon into his mouth. Donna understood. He had apparently left already, or maybe he hadn't come back at all the night before. Maybe when they got to school Donna would see who he was dating. If she went to school with them then surely Donna would be able to tell. She smiled in anticipation.

"What are you so happy about?" Eric questioned.

"Oh nothing," she assured him.

Eric narrowed his eyes as he examined her. His attention was lost when Kitty reached over to put another two pieces of bacon on his plate.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Hyde and Jackie sat in the Camino together on the way to school. Jackie played with the hem of his shirt as her head rested on his arm. Hyde knew she wanted to ask him about their status now that they were back at school. It had been an avoided topic for them but it had to be discussed.

Without her prompting, Hyde said, "I still want to be with you but I don't want everyone to know about us."

"Okay," she accepted.

"Is that cool with you?"

"Sure. I thought you'd want to break up or whatever."

Hyde took her hand and squeezed it. He didn't want to act too lame and comfort her but he also didn't want her worrying.

Jackie sighed in contentment. She was relieved that things between them weren't over. She had hoped they would progress and become official but this was better than nothing she decided as they pulled into the school parking lot.

"Pick you up after practice?" Hyde asked as he put the car in park.

"There is no practice today. Do you just want to stop by my house whenever?"

"Cool."

"Cool," she agreed before leaning over and pressing a light kiss to his mouth. "Have a good day Steven."

"You too."

With that he kissed her again then watched her get out of the car. His eyes followed her until she disappeared into the school.

When the door closed behind her, he shook his head. He was pathetic. To compensate for his lameness Hyde lit a joint. He hot-boxed his car as other students began to pull into the parking lot. As he put out his joint he saw the Cruiser pulling into the spot next to him.

"Hey," Hyde greeted as he got out of the car.

Forman barely acknowledged him. Donna smiled cheekily.

"Hyde, where is my candy you son of a bitch!" Fez demanded, slamming the car door shut.

"I don't know," Hyde replied.

"Suuurrre you don't," Fez drawled with a glare.

"I don't man. I don't want your stupid candy."

"Speaking of candy," Kelso interrupted. "Have you seen Jackie yet? I bet she looks smoking. I mean she always looks hot but I'm sure today she'll look extra hot, trying to impress me and all."

Hyde rolled his eyes as they headed into the building. He could already tell it was going to be a shitty day.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Hyde hated school. He forgot how much it absolutely sucked. It was useless and boring and the same every fucking year. Thankfully, he was over halfway through his day and at lunch.

He hadn't eaten breakfast that morning, had smoked a joint, and didn't have any money on him for lunch. He slipped into the cafeteria and lifted a wrapped burger, sliding it stealthily into his pocket before walking out of the line, unnoticed.

Spotting Fez and Forman in the corner, he made his way to them, glancing quickly at Jackie as he walked past her in the hallway. She smiled up at him then it turned into a scowl as Kelso stepped in her way.

"So Jackie, when are we going to that movie?" his friend asked, rubbing his chest in a way that made Hyde frown.

"Um…how about never?"

Kelso laughed. "That's a good one Jackie. So Friday?"

"No," she said, trying to side step him.

"Oh come on. Everyone knows you want me."

"Ew. Kelso, leave me alone."

"But baby, I'm trying to plan a nice romantic date for us."

"God Kelso. How many times do I have to tell you? No, I will not go out with you."

She shoved Kelso away from her then walked to her table with the other cheerleaders and the football players. Hyde chuckled at how quickly Kelso was shut down.

"Oh she wants me alright," Kelso beamed.

Hyde's fists clenched again but he forced himself to smile. "Seriously Kelso? Where did you get I want you out of 'Ew Kelso, leave me alone'?"

"She's just playing hard to get," Kelso tried to tell him.

Hyde rolled his eyes.

"Dude, Kelso, you said that in sophomore year and she still doesn't want you. I don't think she's playing hard to get," Eric offered.

"Oh trust me, she is," he insisted with a grin.

"You poor, poor idiot," Fez clucked. "I do not think she'd play hard to get for two whole years."

Hyde shook his head. Fez could tell Jackie wasn't interested yet Kelso couldn't. That was just plain sad.

"Fez's right. She just doesn't want you," Hyde said, being completely blunt.

"Geez Hyde, have a little faith. Plus it's only the first day of senior year which means she's only been rejecting me for like a year and a half," Kelso said.

Hyde could see his friend counting in his head before his goofy grin spread across his face and he nodded to himself.

"Kelso, buddy, that's what makes it officially two years. The first time she shot you down was the first day of sophomore year. Just face it; there is a cheerleader that doesn't want to do it with you," Forman attempted.

"Uh! You take that back!" Kelso shrieked, crossing his arms and pouting.

"No can do," Eric shrugged.

"You'll see. She'll be my date to homecoming and then you'll all be sorry."

"Whatever," Hyde grumbled, hoping his friend would not be proven right.

He sat there, wondering what Jackie was going to do for a date to homecoming. Surely she would insist on going but he wasn't going and she couldn't go with another guy…but what if she did?

"What are you guys talking about?" Donna asked, pulling Hyde out of his thoughts.

"We're just talking about the fact that Kelso will be unable to follow in Casey's footsteps since he won't be able to nail every cheerleader this year," announced Hyde, pushing Jackie to the back of his mind.

"The tiny bitchy one still turning you down Kelso?" Donna laughed.

"Yes! I don't know what her problem is. No one ever turns me down, especially not a cheerleader. Oh I know! Maybe she's a lesbian," Kelso decided. This caught Hyde's attention. "Hey Big D, do me a favor and ask her out."

All four friends stared at Kelso. Hyde couldn't get the idea of Jackie and Donna fooling around on his bed…or his cot… out of his mind. God that was a hot thought. His day dreams were rudely interrupted by Fez's usual oversharing.

"Yes Donna, go ask the bitchy cheerleader out. Oh but do not do it here because then I will have needs but I can't miss my next class. So do it after school."

Yup, that definitely took care of any sort of hard-on from the image of Jackie and Donna going at it.

"I am _not _going to ask her out."

"Why not Big D? You're dating Forman and he's pretty girly," Hyde laughed.

"Kelso, did you ever think that she just isn't into you?" Donna questioned, ignoring Hyde's comment.

"God Donna, now you're just talking crazy," Kelso said, rolling his eyes.

"Seriously, maybe you're not her type. I bet if another guy asked her out she'd say yes."

"Why would I want that _Donna_? I want her to do it with me, not some other dude."

Hyde was right there with Kelso. Why the hell would they want someone else to ask her out? She might actually say yes and then she'd be gone.

"Oh I know, have someone completely repulsive ask her out and then she will say yes to you," Fez suggested.

Well if someone repulsive asked her out he could deal with it.

Kelso thought it over for a second before nodding. "That could work. But who would I send in?"

"Normally I would be completely against you tricking this girl into bed but she's a cheerleader and really bitchy so I'll help. So what you need to do is get her to go out with someone else who is a complete asshole. She'll hate this guy so much that when you ask her out she'll have to say yes. But first you need her to say yes to him, get her guard down, you know? You should send in someone who's sexy and experienced with girls. So Eric and Fez are out. Sorry guys."

No, she couldn't go out with someone sexy. There was no way Hyde was going to allow for that one to happen.

"No you are right. If I was good with the ladies I would not have to take care of my own needs," Fez admitted.

"Yeah and I mean I know you just don't want me out there flirting with other women so I understand."

"Right, that's why you're not qualified," Hyde said sarcastically. "It has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that you're a bigger girl than Donna or that Donna's the only chick you can even talk to without stuttering."

Yes, he was taking his anger out on Forman but he didn't care. He was pissed that they were trying to find someone to ask his chick out.

"BURN!" Kelso screamed.

"I say you should send Hyde in," Donna announced.

"What?" Hyde and Kelso said at the same time.

Hyde was taken off guard. Did Donna know _she_ was the girl he was seeing? Donna usually wasn't that suave about exposing secrets but maybe she was getting better at it?

"Well I mean he's the exact opposite of the guys that normally ask her out and every girl has a bad boy fantasy and let's face it; Hyde is _the_ bad boy of Point Place. Why do you think all of the other cheerleaders want him?"

Hyde smirked. He was _the _bad boy and every chick wanted him, especially the cheerleaders.

"Wait, Donna, you have a bad boy fantasy? Do you think about Hyde?" Eric demanded.

"Not me Eric. I'm happy with your scrawny self."

"I'm not asking a cheerleader out," Hyde argued, even though he was actually excited at the idea of being with Jackie in public. He had to protect himself at least a little though. Donna would be all over him if he didn't.

"What Hyde? You afraid the little cheerleader will turn you down?" Eric teased.

"Please, the cheerleaders are practically begging me for it," Hyde smirked. "I however do not ask girls out on dates."

"It's a win-win Hyde," Donna began. "You ask her out, take her out, then act like a complete ass the entire time and do what you can to piss her off. Then try and get her to do stuff with you."

Okay, so maybe Donna was hoping that Hyde's girlfriend went to the school and would come storming over to him, demanding an explanation. Donna smiled at that idea. It really would be win-win.

"I don't care! I'm not asking a cheerleader out on a freaking date! I don't go out on dates with any chick, let alone a rich, preppy, stuck up, snob."

"You know what Eric? I think you were right. I think Hyde's afraid the cheerleader's going to turn him down," Donna announced.

Donna and Eric exchanged knowing looks, both of them wearing smug smiles. Hyde scowled at them both.

"I'm not Kelso. You can't trick me into doing what you want."

"I agree. I think Hyde is a big baby who is afraid of getting turned down," Fez joined.

"I don't get turned down."

"See, that's what I used to say until Jackie came along. Oh man, he_ is_ afraid."

"Fine, I'll do it. But only to shut you four up. Also, you'll each owe me fifteen bucks after she says yes. And I don't want to hear about this ever again, understand?" Hyde said, pointing to his friends.

If he was doing this, he wanted to gain as much as possible from it. He smirked at the thought of sixty bucks with virtually no work on his part. Man, why had he only said fifteen Hyde kicked himself mentally for not upping the ante as he walked towards Jackie.

"Oh man, he's doing it now? That's ballsy," Hyde heard Forman say from behind him.

"No kidding. Cheerleaders become exponentially more vapid when they're together. What is Hyde thinking?" Donna added.

Hyde straddled the bench next to Jackie so he was facing her side. He gently touched her lower back with just the tips of his fingers, calling her attention to him.

Jackie looked over to him and was shocked to see it was none other than Steven Hyde sitting next to her. She beamed over at him as his hand flattened along her shirt, his thumb moving slowly around in circles. He then leaned in close to her.

"Hey baby," he whispered before kissing her cheek.

"What are you doing?" she questioned.

"Flirting."

"Uh-huh. But why?"

"Well, you see, my friends bet me I couldn't get you to go out with me. So, what do you say we go out on a date tonight? We'll go catch a movie or whatever."

"Sure," she agreed.

"Cool. What do you have the rest of today?"

"PE, Study Hall, and Home Ec."

"Let's ditch then," he suggested, his lips brushing against her ear.

"Steven, no! It's the first day of class. We can't miss it."

"Oh come on Jackie. It's really not that big of a deal. We'll have fun today," he promised.

"We shouldn't."

"Come on," he decided, standing up.

Jackie sighed then stood up too.

"I knew you couldn't resist," he smirked, wrapping an arm around her.

"Oh whatever Steven."

Hyde watched as Kelso stormed out of the room. He loved burning his friends.

"Hey guys, this is Jackie. We're going out to the movies tonight."

The three grumbled hellos to her.

"Hey," Jackie said. "Okay, so can we go now?"

"Where are you going?" Donna questioned, still trying to get over the shock of Jackie feeling Hyde's chest up right in the middle of the cafeteria.

"What's it to you?" Jackie demanded.

"Uh, just curious," the taller girl replied slowly.

"Whatever. Can we go now Hyde?"

Donna was left stunned as Hyde walked Jackie out of the building.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Donna hadn't seen Hyde or Jackie since lunch and she wondered if they had actually skipped the first day of school. His car had been gone when they got to the parking lot but that didn't mean a lot. Usually Hyde was one of the first ones gone anyway.

When they pulled into the Formans' driveway there was no Camino. She frowned. Maybe Hyde and his girlfriend had gotten into a fight and broken up. Or maybe he had dropped the cheerleader off at her house then went to meet up with his mystery chick.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she barely noticed following the guys to the basement. She stared at the TV but didn't actually watch it. She was so distracted that she didn't notice the door open or Hyde walk in. The only thing that caught her attention was the sound of kissing.

When she glanced over she had been half-concerned that she would find Fez mauling Kelso or something. Instead, she was shocked to find Hyde on his normal chair with the tiny cheerleader planted firmly on his lap.

"What the hell!" she yelped, jumping to her feet.

While Jackie and Hyde didn't seem to notice the other occupants did.

"I'm blind!" Eric yelled

This seemed to get the strange couple's attention as their mouths finally separated. Jackie smiled.

"Oh, hi," the midget said.

"What the hell?" Donna said again as it was the only thing she could think to say.

"Uh! Hyde you totally dogged me man," Kelso pouted. "I was going to take Jackie to homecoming."

"Um, no you weren't," Jackie argued.

"Yes I was. I was going to ask you next week."

"And I was going to say no."

"Ah burn, my pretty friend," Fez giggled.

"Hyde, what are you thinking bringing the devil into the Batcave?" Eric hissed.

"Forman, watch it."

"Since when do you care what Eric says about cheerleaders?" Donna challenged, surprised at his sudden defense of this random girl.

"Since he started doing it with me," Jackie explained with a nonchalant shrug.

"WHAT?" the four yelled in unison.

Hyde smirked at Jackie's sudden revelation to his friends. Oh yeah, she was definitely going to be the perfect girlfriend for him.

"Actually, it was more like when we started dating," Hyde whispered to her.

"Did he just say they're dating?" Donna whispered to Eric, shocked.

"No, he couldn't have. Hyde doesn't date and Hyde definitely doesn't date cheerleaders. Doing it with them, yes. Dating them, no."

"Hey morons, we can hear you," Hyde announced.

"Wait, you're telling me that since you asked her out at lunch today you did it and you started dating?" Donna questioned.

"Not exactly," Jackie replied sheepishly.

"But you just said…" Donna began before she put it all together. She let out a frustrated sigh. "What is going on?"

"I've kind of been seeing Jackie since prom."

His four friends stared at them blankly. _This_ was his girlfriend? Hyde was dating a _cheerleader_? He was freaking serious with a cheerleader. None of them knew what to think.

"It's a really cute story. See, neither of us went to prom," Jackie began to explain.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After they explained everything, Hyde took Jackie into his room. He laid her down on the bed and climbed on top of her. His lips latched onto the sensitive spot at the corner of her neck and shoulder and he sucked gently.

"Mmm," she moaned. "You know the whole school is going to know tomorrow, right?"

"I don't care," he mumbled against her skin.

"Really? So we're like a real, legitimate couple. We can hold hands in public and you'll walk me to my classes and buy me presents?"

"Whatever, no, and no…unless you consider me giving you a small baggie of my stash a present then maybe… if you share."

Jackie thought it over for a bit then realized that was the best she was going to get for right now. She nodded. "Close enough."

"Good," he mumbled, pushing her shirt over her head.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Donna made her way back to the Formans' after dinner that night. She was still shocked that the entire summer, Hyde was with a cheerleader. And he seemed to like her. He had even stood up for her against Eric. Hyde had fallen for a cheerleader. A _cheerleader._

Donna went right into the basement knowing that Eric and Fez had taken Kelso to the Hub for a milkshake to cheer him up. She was interested to see if Jackie would still be with Hyde or if Hyde would be there at all. She hadn't even thought to look for the Camino.

Donna stepped into the basement to find it empty. She huffed then dropped onto the couch. She crossed her arms, irritated that Hyde wasn't there. She really, really wanted to talk to him about what had happened. She wanted to know everything.

"Hey," a voice said from behind her.

Donna craned her neck towards the back to see Hyde walking towards her. He headed right to his seat and dropped down in it.

"Hi."

Donna opened her mouth to speak after a second of complete silence in the basement. She shut it when she realized that her tactic of teasing him probably wouldn't go over too well. She tried again but she couldn't think of a good way to go about it.

"Jesus. Just out with it already Donna."

"That is the exact opposite of who I thought you'd be with."

Hyde smirked at this, relieved that that was all she had to say about it. "Yeah, me too."

**A/N: **** So this is my last chapter. I hope you liked it. I'm working on other stories too but I've been so freaking busy with work and school that it'll probably be a while before I upload anything else. If you're interested add me to your alerts :). Thanks for reading!**


End file.
